


Cries of Thunder

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: (Post Ragnarok, No Thanos) Asgard is gone, and the Asgardians are living as refugees on the uninhabited portion of land Odin had shown Thor and Loki before his death. Shorn of his hair and missing an eye, Thor finds solace with his friends at the Tower in New York where he meets her. A woman of quiet poise, beauty, and grace.Fallon. Receptionist for the Tower, she worked hard, drank too much coffee, and seemed to run everywhere. A friend of Pepper’s, Thor longed to get closer, but for every step he took toward her, she took two in reverse. The fear in her eyes broke his heart.What horrible thing happened in her past to have her looking at him with such eyes? Where was she always rushing off too? And when he learns of her past, can the disillusioned King teach Fallon to trust again, or will his own insecurities after the loss of his home keep him from being there for her when her world comes crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings will be given at the start of every chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past abuse, hard themes, small angst

## Chapter One

* * *

He was smitten. That was the only excuse for his long, rather sullen sigh. Truly, completely, down to the bones, smitten. Thor was certain he'd never seen such pretty hair. A deep, glossy brown shot through with golds and blondes. It gleamed like faceted topaz, but he couldn't understand why she wore it up in the ugly knot at the back of her head all the time.

Her name was Fallon Smith, receptionist for Stark Tower, and lovely dragoness at the gate when it came to people enquiring after the Avengers.

Every morning he stood on the second-floor landing, watched her rush in, put her purse under the desk, smooth out her rather plain jacket and skirt, and make ready to face the day. She'd smile for Geoff and Mark, the security officers on duty, and get to work.

Thor couldn't help but notice she was a voluptuous woman, wider of hip and fuller of breast than most Midgardian women found acceptable. If her food choices were anything to go by, he suspected she felt the same. Always picking at a salad while peering covetously at the sweets in the display case of the coffee shop within the lobby of the Tower.

Coffee was another thing he noticed she drank with startling frequency. He was surprised she didn't drown in the quantities she downed or slosh when she walked.

At the end of the day, she would gather her things and run out again. Always in a hurry.

He wondered where she went in such a rush. There was no ring on her finger, and frankly, after a weekend, she often looked more exhausted than she had before it. Thor would have asked, but he was uncertain when it came to approaching women of Earth, something which surprised him.

With Jane, the introduction had been easy as she'd hit him with her car. Twice. But how did one go about announcing their interest and ascertaining if it was reciprocated with a woman who seemed never to take a spare breath let alone an extra minute?

On Asgard, it had been as easy as sending a smile in the direction of the lady who'd caught his fancy, but Asgard was no more, as his hammer was no more.

And now, on Earth, the fair Fallon never even looked his way. It was frustrating and a blow to his ego.

“Why don't you just go talk to her?” Bruce asked as he came to lean against the second-floor railing at Thor’s side.

“I do not know how to start,” Thor admitted.

“How about with, “Hi, I'm Thor. Nice to meet you,” and go from there.”

“Would that work on this world?”

Bruce eyed him with exasperation. “Did you _never_ talk to the women of Asgard?”

“When I wanted a woman, I simply smiled, and she fell at my feet,” he professed, shrugging as it wasn't a big deal.

“Yeah… you're gonna want a different game plan here, buddy.” Bruce shook his head and patted Thor’s shoulder.

“Hm. I will think on it.” Turning away from his daily dose of Fallon, Thor headed off to train with Steve.

***

Fallon breathed a sigh of relief when the big blond walked away. She had no idea what she'd done to gain Thor’s attention, but she wished he'd stop staring at her.

Years ago when he'd first appeared in all that armour with all that hair, she'd had a moment of heartstopping _hello_ before Jay had come in and-

She slammed the door on thoughts of her ex. That was not a road of memories she wished to travel down. Not today. Not ever. She was safe. She was hidden. There was no way he was ever coming back into her life.

When the phone before her rang, she pasted on a smile and went to work, but thoughts of Thor would not leave her be. The King of Asgard filled her mind with too much regularity. She had to admit she liked the shorter hair he now wore and found the golden eye patch to be, well, _rakish_. Like a pirate in one of her guiltily read romance novels, the ones she kept in her purse to enjoy while on lunch.

They had outlandish covers and words like _heaving bosoms_ which made her giggle, and the women in them were not the rail-thin ones of today. They were broad of hip and soft of breast, voluptuous and thick, more in keeping with her own body’s shape. Reading them didn't give her a complex like some of the modern magazines did. They were so damn cheesy, but she loved them, and there wasn't much time for the things she loved in her life anymore.

Except for them. Her babies.

Fallon glanced at her phone and quickly pressed the home button to light up the front. There on the screen appeared Dylan all of four with his baby brother nestled in his arms and his sister in the carrier beside him. Having a four-year-old and eighteen-month-old twins didn't allow Fallon much time for anything but them.

Weekdays they went to a secure daycare, one which required logins and passwords and had strict rules about who picked up her children, and weekends were spent being a single mom. Running errands with three babies, laundry, cooking, and playtime to make up for leaving them all day during the week. She didn't have the time or the energy for giant Asgardians with hair like sunshine and a smile just as bright.

Her job paid exceptionally well, thank heaven, for everything was expensive in New York. Raising three kids in the big city afforded her the anonymity she needed, but it came with an enormous price tag.

The phone on the desk rang, distracting her from her musings. “Yes, Miss Potts?”

“Fallon, it's just me. You can use my name.”

“I know, Pep. It feels weird when you're my boss.”

“Tony is your boss. I just work here.”

“You're so full of crap,” Fallon muttered.

Pepper giggled. “I need you to come up. Is Kenneth there yet?”

She looked up in time to watch the man rush in the door. “Of course.” Fallon gave him the stink eye as he mouthed _I'm sorry_ and hurried over.

“Mm, I'm sure,” Pepper grumbled. “Rushing in the door is he?”

“Been here at least ten minutes.” She mouthed back, _you so owe me_ , and Kenneth nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Well, as he is there, grab the box waiting at the coffee shop and head on up.”

“Be right there,” she murmured and hung up to glare at her co-worker. “What was it this time?”

Kenneth didn’t even bother to look contrite, only smiled as he unwrapped his emerald green scarf from around his neck and ran a hand through his short crop of slicked back hair. It was always immaculate, a rich buttery caramel she'd kill for, and he had such beautiful skin. It was as if the dermatology Gods had blessed him. His dark eyes gleamed with amusement and his lips spread to reveal his perfect chicklet teeth. At five foot ten, fit, fun, and _fabulous_ described Kenneth to a T. He was wonderfully comfortable in his flesh, unapologetically gay, and someone she counted a friend when she didn't have many.

“Not what, beautiful! Who,” he purred as he folded his jacket and slipped it and his bag in a drawer. “Girl, let me tell you. I met a fine piece of beef last night I just couldn’t say no too. We ended up back at his place, and one thing led to another...” He grinned wickedly while waggling his eyebrows.

“Let me guess. You had to rush home and change, cause lord knows you couldn’t possibly wear the same outfit to work twice in a row?” she teased.

Kenneth shot her a pair of finger guns. “Honey, some of us take pride in our appearance.” His eyes widened in horror before he slapped his hand over his mouth. “Oh, damn, Fallon! I didn’t mean to imply…”

She didn’t let the hurt show. “Hey, it’s fine. I know you didn’t.” With a wave, she walked away, heading toward the coffee shop, feeling fat and frumpy and horrible about herself all over again.

Her serviceable black shoes with their thick heel clunked along against the marble. It felt like every eye turned her way, drawing attention to her when that was the last thing Fallon wanted. Her plain, ill-fitting suit - too tight in the hips and wrinkled - was one of two she owned. The other one, the one which fit her slightly better, was the one she preferred, but Emma had successfully spit up all over her five minutes before they were supposed to leave for daycare, leaving Fallon with no other option but to wear the one she hated.

“Fallon.” Cindy, the barista smiled. “Here. Miss Potts called down for these.” She handed over a pink pastry box.

“Thanks. Chocolate Danish?”

“And bear claws!” she said, her perky attitude grating on Fallon’s already foul mood.

“Fabulous,” Fallon muttered, pasting on a smile as she walked away and headed for the elevator.

She reached out and pushed the button, stepped inside when the doors opened and leaned against the wall after pushing the button for the upper floors. The box smelled incredible. It made her mouth water even as she called herself twelve kinds of names, all of which had some connotation as _fat_ to them.

Getting off on the thirty-seventh floor, she headed for Pepper’s office, smiled at Nancy her heavily pregnant assistant, and walked through the open door. “What did you need, Pep… per...” Fallon's voice trailed off as she stared wide-eyed at the three men in the room.

“Fallon! Great, just the woman I needed.” Pepper turned and smiled, her sleek hair tied back in a low tail which swung against her spine over a beautifully fitted pale green dress.

She looked incredible and sleek and made Fallon feel like a frumpy old granny. But it was the three men who made her want to hide in a corner.

Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Thor.

Immediately her pulse spiked and spots coloured her vision. Her hands went clammy, and she broke out in a cold sweat. Darting her eyes toward Pepper, she had to force herself not to crush the box of pastries.

Pepper’s eyes widened in understanding, and she swiftly crossed the room to link her arm through Fallon’s. “If you gentlemen will excuse us, Fallon and I have many things to discuss.”

Steve smiled and nodded, but his eyes betrayed his concern. He knew something. Fallon wasn't sure what or how much, but he suspected. Bucky was even worse. He watched her with those cold blue-eyed. Piercing. They appeared to see to the deepest darkest corners of her soul and had her shrinking toward Pepper. But it was Thor who made her heart pound when he stepped closer.

“Lady Fallon.” He reached toward her but she jerked back, and Pepper stepped smoothly between them.

“Thor, have a pastry.” She took the pink box from Fallon’s trembling fingers and thrust it at the blond with force.

It caused him to frown. Then something like sorrow crossed Thor’s features when he carefully lifted the lid on the box, selected a sweet, and walked out without another word. The other two men both nodded goodbye and left with Steve shutting the door behind him.

Fallon sat down hard on the coffee table behind her and shook all over. “Just give me a second,” she whispered to Pepper as she hugged herself and rocked back and forth.

“Fallon, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking,” Pepper apologized, sinking down to hug her.

“Not your fault. Not your fault at all,” Fallon muttered, fighting the tears and rising panic attack.

It wasn't Pepper’s fault Fallon had fallen for the lies of a handsome man. It wasn't her fault he’d been a monster in disguise. And it was hardly Pepper’s fault it had taken Fallon nine long years to get away from the man who’d used and abused her to the point she'd nearly died.

No, Pepper was the one Fallon had turned to, for help to escape her prison. The only person Jay never knew about being in her life. The only person Fallon knew she could reach out to who would believe her when no one else could see past Jay’s mask and the web of lies.

Pepper had helped her escape, run with her children, document the abuse, and file for divorce. The big surprise had come when the investigators discovered Fallon and Jay had never legally married. It had all been a lie, right from the word go. Even her wedding had been a sham.

Jay had been livid, spewing threats and ultimatums at the lawyers they'd used to keep him from finding her. But between Pepper, and then Tony who Fallon was slowly growing more comfortable with, they'd managed to see Fallon granted full custody of her children, and a restraining order slapped on Jay.

As far as Fallon knew, Jay still lived in California and had no idea where she'd gone. But now she lived with an underlying fear of big men. She knew intimately just how hard they could hit, and just how badly they could hurt her.

Walking into Pepper's office to find three of the biggest Fallon had ever met scared the damn pants off her.

“I know I've told you this before, but you need to start believing it. No one here, especially one of those three, would ever lay a hand on you,” Pepper stated, running soothing circles over Fallon’s back.

“Knowing it and _knowing_ it, are two totally different experiences, Pep,” Fallon sighed.

“Eat a Danish. Sugar makes everything better,” Pepper urged.

“And adds more fat to my ass. Thanks, but I'll pass. What did you need, Pepper?”

“An assistant.”

“You have an assistant,” Fallon frowned.

“Who’s ready to pop at any moment!” Pepper huffed. “I've insisted Nancy take a year off minimum so the position will be open at least that long. It comes with a pay bump, a big one, as well as a clothing allowance to refit your wardrobe. You’d have access to company vehicles, the good gym, and whatever perks I can think of later. You would have to be _slightly_ more available.”

Fallon made to decline, but Pepper held up her hand.

“I'm not talking twenty-four seven. Just an evening now and then to attend a fundraiser or party. Which, of course, you'll be compensated for as well as have whatever you need for childcare.”

“Pepper! That's outrageous! You can't offer someone who has zero experience those kinds of perks!”

She huffed and waved a hand. “Of course I can! And don't give me that bull about no experience. I know damn well you could run this company better than I do. We went to school together, remember? I know exactly what your degrees are.”

“Pepper, come on!” Fallon sighed. “I'm not… I can't… I'm not right for this.”

“Yes, you are. I refuse to let you hide away the rest of your life because of _him_! There are plenty of good guys out there. It's time to stop hiding.”

“I'm not hiding! I'm surviving!” Fallon barked.

“Surviving isn't living, Fallon. Wouldn't it be nice to start living again?”

“I have three kids, Pepper. Right now, surviving is all I can hope for,” Fallon sighed. “They are what matters. Not me. Not my happiness.”

Pepper sighed and patted her knee. “Take the job. I promise it will be worth it. In the long run, it will help get you ahead so you can spend more time with your kids. Or put them in the building daycare. You know it's free for employees.”

“You've done more than enough, Pepper. I need to do some of this on my own.” And she needed to keep her work and home life separate.

“Please take the job,” Pepper said. “I need you, Fallon.”

She narrowed her eyes at the redhead when Pepper looked at her pleadingly. “That's dirty pool, and you know it, Pepper.”

“Did it work?”

“Yes, dammit. I'll take the job.”

“Excellent!” Pepper laughed and hugged her again. “Now, we're going shopping to spend that clothing allowance. I love you, Fallon, but your suits are hideous.”

“Yeah, well, not all of us are rail thin and six feet tall, Pep,” she grumbled. “And three children haven't exactly been kind to my body.” Nor had Jay been kind to her body, but Fallon didn't want to think about that.

“And if you buy clothes that fit your body, you'll feel better about it,” Pepper said sternly and dragged her to her feet. “I'm giving Nancy the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, you start up here with her, going over my schedule and getting familiar with things, but today, we can all use a day off.”

Pepper dragged Fallon toward the door. “And Kenneth better be on time because he’ll be training the new girl tomorrow.”

Fallon sighed a little behind Pepper's back. What she wouldn't give to have that type of spunk and confidence.

***

Thor pouted as he munched his Danish, only half listening to Barnes and the Captain as they walked away from Lady Pepper’s office.

“Must have been bad,” Steve murmured, “to make her that skittish.”

“You think Stark would know? Seeing as how she's friends with Pepper?”

“Probably. But whether Tony would be willing to tell us anything? I don’t know,” Steve sighed.

“Don't need to know everything,” Bucky grumbled. “Just enough to make sure the asshole won't be coming after Fallon.”

“Lady Fallon dislikes me,” Thor murmured. “And I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?”

Steve and Bucky stopped so fast Thor nearly walked into them both.

“No, Thor. You didn't do anything, but someone has.”

He frowned at Steve. “I do not understand.”

“Fallon doesn't dislike you, big guy,” Bucky sighed. “She’s afraid of us.”

Thor gasped. “But… we've barely exchanged a handful of words! I have done nothing for which she should be afraid!”

“No, Thor. Not you, us. She's scared of all of us. Either men in general, or just big guys,” Steve explained.

“Someone abused her,” Bucky said bluntly. “And bad enough to make her want to rabbit every time one of us enters the room.”

“She… someone hurt her?” He crushed the pastry in his hand. “I will speak with her. He must not go unpunished. She will tell me his name, and then she will never have to worry about him again!” Thor turned on his heel to head back toward Pepper's office when Steve grabbed one arm and Bucky grabbed the other.

“No!” they shouted.

“Think, Thor! If you go barging in there with threats and raised fists, you'll only scare her and be no better than the man she left!” Steve said.

“You like her, don’t you?” Bucky asked, a smile spreading.

Thor saw no harm in admitting it. “Yes. I find her intriguing and wish to know her better.”

“Then you can't rush her. She started here about a six months ago. That's not much time if she was abused and just managed to escape him. You're going to have to go slow. Earn her trust before you can win her heart.”

“I asked Banner about such things. I am.. uncertain in the ways of human interaction.  How do I express interest without…”

“Coming on too strong?” Bucky smirked and patted Thor’s shoulder. “I think we’d best skip the gym and go get a beer. If we're talking women, this could take a while.” Then he grinned at Steve. “Besides, the punk there could use some pointers too.”

“Kiss off, Buck,” Steve grumbled, red darkening his cheeks.

Thor clapped the Captain on the shoulder. "Thank you, my friends. I appreciate your assistance." The last thing he wanted to do was upset the fair Fallon or ever make her uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language

## Chapter Two

* * *

In the end, they picked up Wilson as well. Sam had worked as a counsellor for the VA, Steve reminded them, and was the only one from this world, in this era who may be able to shed light on the thoughts of a woman in her position.

Bucky had grumbled a little, Sam had grumbled back, but when the heavily pregnant Nancy had rushed by, glowing and giggling about her day off, and how Pepper had convinced Fallon to take her position when her child was born, everyone knew they needed to talk this out.

If Fallon would be working within the halls of Avenger central - though mostly in Pepper's division for Stark - no one wanted to be responsible for scaring her or doing something which could be triggering.

When Tony caught wind of the impromptu gathering, he’d arrived ready to party only to sigh and sit heavily down between Steve and Thor. “You shouldn't be discussing her like this. She’s not just some dame.”

“We don't think that either, Tony,” Sam said diplomatically. “But both Steve and Bucky have watched her tense and move away when they get too close. She's done it with me. With Clint. I think we all know she's had a tough go of it, and that some asshole hit her in the past. If she's gonna be working for Pepper, no one wants to upset her further by making her uncomfortable.”

Again Tony sighed. “She convinced her then?”

Friday spoke suddenly. “Boss, Miss Potts and Miss Smith are leaving for the day to go shopping. Miss Potts asked me to remind you to stay out of trouble.”

The men around the room chuckled while Tony glared at his watch. “It's ten in the morning!”

“And we’re sitting around drinking,” Thor smirked. “We are hardly ones to judge them for ducking out early.”

“Can you tell us what happened with Fallon, Tony?” Steve asked, steering the conversation back on point.

Tony sighed and sat back, crossing his arms and one leg over the other. A defensive position, one Thor knew the man assumed when he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Fallon and Pepper went to University together. They were sorority sisters though they lost touch with each other over the years. Nine months ago out of the blue, Fallon called Pepper up. I guess she’d seen Pep and me on TV at some gala or something in California and reached out. She needed help to get away from her husband and knew Pepper would believe her.” Tony thrust to his feet, went to the bar, and poured half a glass of scotch.

“How bad was it, Stark?” Bucky asked.

“He’d beaten her so badly she could barely answer the door when we showed up.”

“Shit!” Sam hissed.

Tony threw back half his drink. “I’ve seen a lot of terrible things. Horrible things. That was one to the worst.”

“Why the hell didn’t she call the cops?” Steve demanded.

“Because of who her ex is.”

“Who?” Thor growled.

“Easy, big fella. Your sparkles are jumping,” Tony muttered, eyeing the ripples of lightning running along Thor’s hands. “She was married to Jay Ivanov. No, not even married. He’d tricked her into believing they were married, kept her isolated and under guard for her _protection_ , and beat the living hell out of her at every opportunity.”

Sam let loose another string of swears, the Captain and Barnes both scowled, but Thor only frowned. “Who is Jay Ivanov?”

“Publicly, he’s the only one of the Ivanov family to ever - allegedly - go straight. He’s a high powered lawyer, big time into politics, and friends with more powerful people than the President. Privately, he’s as dirty as the rest of his family. The sick sadist kept Fallon like a prisoner. His men turned a blind eye, and the one time she tried to go to the police, they called him to come and get her.”

“Jesus,” Steve hissed, shoving to his feet to join Stark and pour something stronger than the beer he’d been drinking.

When the bottle of Asgardian brandy appeared in Steve’s hand from beneath the bar, Thor’s heart gave a painful thump. Never again would they harvest the grapes to makes such a beverage. 

Asgard was no more, and his people lived in a state of confusion, their future uncertain. So far, he’d been able to see them granted refugee status through the United Nations. The people of Midgard had been welcoming, and the people of Norway had opened their land to the beings they'd once worshiped with a welcoming embrace, but he still worried.

What if they changed their minds? What if one day in the future the people of Earth decided they no longer wanted Aliens on their planet? Tolerance was not a Midgardian strength. Neither was patience.

When the countries of the United Nations began clamouring for a look at the Sakaaran vessel, as well as what Asgardian technology they’d managed to bring with them, he’d resisted. Thor knew all too well what the people of Earth were capable of when they got their hands on technology they were not ready for.

In light of this, he’d put the ship under guard, but when people continued to try and sneak onto it, he’d asked Loki to cloak it instead. Though his brother complained, Loki had agreed with him and done what was needed.

Loki was another sticking point for the humans, but the two of them had had time on the eighteen-month-long voyage to Earth to sit down, talk, and clear the air between them. Loki’s hurt over Odin’s deceptions, over Thor’s own mistreatment of him, had festered and led him down the path to destruction. But in his heart, Loki was still Thor’s only brother. They’d made amends and formed a new pact between them. What they'd had to do to defeat Hela had bound them together. They were it. The last remaining sons of Odin and their people needed them both.

While Thor remained the public face of Asgard, Loki worked behind the scenes with their people. After all, he’d ruled Asgard for some years in his guise as Odin, and their people had prospered internally, though others of the realm had floundered. Combining their knowledge and abilities would only benefit their people in the future.

However, the humans saw Loki as a war criminal. They wanted him arrested and thrown in jail. But what prison would hold the God of Mischief if he wished to be free? None on Midgard. Instead, they’d bargained.

Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, whom Loki called no better than a charleton playing at the cosmos, was tasked with seeing Loki didn’t venture from their new land in Norway unless it was to arrive at the Tower in New York.

Now, Thor knew if Loki wished it he could go where he damn well pleased without Strange or anyone else being the wiser. After all, he’d fooled Heimdall’s eyes, but for his part, Loki was abiding by the restrictions placed upon him.

But Thor spent as much time as he could away from the sad, scared eyes of what was left of the Asgardians. He’d been a failure as their King. He’d failed to protect his father. He'd failed to protect his friends. He’d failed to protect his people. He’d failed to protect Asgard. He’d even failed to defeat Hela. Only unleashing Sutra on Asgard and bringing about Ragnarok had accomplished that feat.

What kind of King was he to abandon everything? What kind of leader was he? He’d spent more years running through the realms fighting than he had bearing the mantle of his responsibilities. He should have been there, ruling under his Father’s watchful eye instead of letting Odin waste away in a home not his own.

He was a failure as a King and a failure as a son and a failure as a brother. He’d let everyone down.

“How’d you get her out?” Bucky asked, breaking Thor out of his depressing thoughts.

“Ivanov was out of town on business, leaving her alone with only a handful of guards. Friday hacked their security. A few well-placed gas pellets later we were in and getting her out. Then it was doctors, and physical therapy, and making sure he’d never find her. We went through lawyers. Subsidiaries. Routed money through so many offshore accounts even Friday was confused-” 

“I was not,” the AI denied.

“-so they couldn’t trace any trail back to Stark Industries. No one knew of Fallon’s connection to Pep, and no one will. When she filed for divorce was when she found out their marriage wasn't officiated. She owned nothing. He’d held her like a prisoner for years, and she was owed _nothing_!” Stark’s fist slammed onto the bar top. “We brought up the abuse, showed the evidence to his lawyers, and he laughed. Said she fell down a flight of stairs because she was clumsy. He pushed her down a flight of stairs! Pushed! Her word against his, they said, and with his connections and the fact for years he’d been spreading the rumour his wife was unstable, suicidal, and had moments of mania, we knew he’d get away with it. So Fallon called a stop to everything. All she wanted was a chance to start over. We got her that, hid them away, and made sure she was safe.”

“Them?” Steve asked.

“She’s got kids.”

“Christ!” Bucky snarled. “Didn’t he protest? Just to mess with her?”

“He can’t,” Tony smirked over the rim of his glass. “According to Ivanov, they never had children. He's said so publicly many times. Fallon was never meant to see the light of day after he got his hooks in her. He used those kids as leverage to keep her quiet.” The smile faded slowly from his face. “He beat her so badly when she was pregnant with the twins; they were born four weeks early. She’s one of the strongest women I’ve ever met, and she’s just starting to get her feet under her. Ease into it with Fallon. If she’s Pep’s new assistant, you’ll all have to interact with her. Just… go easy. I find she’s more comfortable with me if I sit. Pepper said he was a loomer.”

“I do not know what that means,” Thor murmured, his heart aching for the woman who’d been through so much.

“Stand over her threateningly,” Steve explained. “Anything else?”

“Soft voice. Calm movements. Do not try and touch her. She does better if there is a piece of furniture between you and her.” Tony threw back the rest of his drink. “She doesn’t trust men.”

“An understandable reaction to what was likely a lot of years of hell,” Sam murmured.

“She seemed fine with the one at reception,” Thor grumbled, wondering what the difference was.

“Kenneth is as gay as Elton John and as non-threatening as a kitten,” Sam chuckled. “Not surprised they get along. He’d be safe to her. No sexual interest. The rest of us are question marks she needs help figuring out.”

“So let’s help her figure it out,” Steve said, handing a short glass of the Asgardian brandy to Bucky before holding out the third to Thor.

It was like a taste of home when it warmed his throat and brought an unshed tear to Thor’s eye.

***

Fallon ran her hand down the front of her tan tartan dress. Yes, she was fussing. Yes, she knew it would do little to hide the excess weight she carried around her middle, but she did it anyway.

The dress had been one Pepper had forced her into, but Fallon couldn't fault her eye for design. The pattern was subtle, the cut professional and flattering with the thin red belt and way the fabric draped across her waist. She even liked the flower at the collar, though the twins had both tried to grab and rip it off. It had taken every ounce of confidence to blowout and curl her hair, leaving it down for the first time in months, only to lose her nerve and twist it into her standard bun.

Jay had liked to use it against her-

She slammed the mental door on that memory and purposely added a touch more makeup before stepping into nude pumps.

Pepper had been ruthless in their shopping, forcing Fallon into store after store, only for Fallon to break down in the dressing room of the fifth one.

Nothing fit. Nothing ever fit. No one made clothing for a woman like her. It was the other reason Fallon's suits fit so poorly. They were the best she could do.

Of course, Pepper had been devastated for making Fallon feel bad, and angry at the stores she frequented for discriminating against fuller figured women. She'd apologized profusely, but it wasn't Pepper's fault she could walk in any store and buy clothing off the rack.

Fallon was grateful when she found yoga pants at Walmart that fit. It wasn't like she was looking to be the next great fashion icon; but Pepper insisted there had to be something, or someone, who made clothes for women who had, as Pepper put it, “perfectly normal bodies”. She'd had children and fought a battle Pepper couldn't even begin to imagine. If Fallon had scars and cellulite and stretch marks, each one was earned fighting for her babies.

Another round of tears ensued as well as a hearty Google search headed up by Friday, who eventually found places like Lafayette 148, Mynt 1792, and Lane Bryant, all designed for women of multiple shapes and sizes.

The rest of the afternoon had been a whirlwind of fittings and shopping the likes of which Fallon hadn't enjoyed since she'd been a size four back in Uni. The sales people were wonderful, the clothing fit or was easily tailored, and for the first time in a long time, Fallon had looked in the mirror and seen someone close to who she'd once been.

Pepper had paid for everything, insisting it had come out of Fallon's clothing allowance, but as Fallon had seen a few of the price tags on her new clothes, she was pretty sure Pepper had lied about the clothing allowance in order to see Fallon kitted out in a new wardrobe.

Lord knew the woman liked to spoil Fallon's kids with toys and clothes. Aunt Pepper never arrived without a present in hand. The twins were happy to play with anyone who paid attention to them, but Dylan adored Pepper and Tony. He wasn't old enough to remember the abuse of the man who'd been his father, but Fallon would never forget the night he'd walked into her son's room with the knife and stood over the sleeping boy.

“It would be so easy to slit his throat. His. Theirs.” He glared at the twins in their crib, “Yours.” He'd stared at her with soulless black eyes.

She'd known right then their days were numbered and the clock was winding down.

Fallon gave herself one last look in the mirror and nodded. No, this was not the woman she had always thought she'd be, but maybe Pepper was right. Surviving wasn't living, and if she never moved forward, never moved on, Jay still won. She would remain the broken woman he'd made her. Crushed and defeated.

She didn't want to be that person anymore; scared of her own shadow.

Slipping the gold bracelet over her wrist, the one Pepper and Tony had given her for her birthday, Fallon decided today would be the first step down the road to the rest of her life.

Of course, first steps were never smooth, and when she walked out of the bedroom to find Dylan had poured out an entire gallon of milk on the kitchen floor and Corbin and Emma were sitting in it splashing gleefully, she knew today would be no exception.

***

“I'm so sorry, Pepper!” Fallon said as she rushed into Pepper's office ten minutes late with a garment bag over her arm, her purse clutched under it, a pastry box in one hand and takeout tray with three cups in the other. “I swear it won't happen again.”

“Fallon.” Pepper smiled and shook her head. “I told you on the phone it was fine. If I walked out into a three toddler milk mess, I probably would have just called in sick.”

Nancy waddled closer and plucked the pastries from her fingers. “I hate you for these, and I love you for these. Get yourself settled, Fallon, and we'll get started in a few minutes.

“Here, Nancy. I got you that tea you like.” Fallon plucked the cup from the tray and held it out, causing her load to shift and her purse to slide out from under her arm. Resigned to picking up a mess, Fallon frowned when the resounding splat didn't occur.

Nancy smiled at someone behind Fallon while she took her tea. “Fast hands as always, Captain.”

Terror tore up her spine. Fallon stiffened and clamped her eyes shut for a moment before forcing all her muscles to relax one by one. Slowly she turned to face him and was grateful when Pepper took the tray from her shaking hand.

Less than a foot from her stood Steve Rogers, America’s Golden Son. “Ma'am,” he smiled, boyish and sweet. A little crooked, kind of like his nose.

 _Huh_ … She'd never noticed that before and wondered when he'd broken it. _It had to be pre-serum. It wouldn't have stayed crooked otherwise._ Her gaze shifted to his bright blue eyes and found concerned and a little confusion.

“Oh!” She'd been staring intently for lord knew how long and blushed to the roots of her hair. “Y-yes. Thank you, Cap- Captain.”

“See something you like, Fallon?” Pepper teased, not helping the deep red radiating heat from Fallon's face.

She took her purse and held it against her middle. “I-I… nose crooked!” she squeaked.

Steve chuckled. “Yeah. Throws people sometimes. They forget I was a little guy who had a propensity toward fighting.” He made to cross his arms, then seemed to decide against it and tucked his hands in his pockets, hunching over a little as he did.

It made him look - somehow - shy and vulnerable. A few more of Fallon's muscles relaxed. “I… kind of thought pre-serum or it wouldn't have stayed crooked.”

His grin widened. “Look at you go. I'll see Tony gets on those reports, Pep. Fallon, have a great first day.”

“Thank you!” Fallon beamed, proud of herself for not feeling the need to run and cower.

Nancy giggled once he was gone. “Don't worry, Fallon. It gets easier the longer you're around them.”

She headed out the door, Fallon and Pepper watching her go. “She… thought I was starstruck.”

“A lot of people are when they first meet Steve.” Pepper squeezed Fallon's hand. “I'm so proud of you!”

A new blush filled Fallon's face. “You were right yesterday.  Surviving isn't living. I need to live in order to give my babies a good life. That includes not fleeing the room when a guy walks into it. And he was nice.”

“Steve is very nice,” Pepper said with a smile. “You'll see. Now.” She frowned at the garment bag over Fallon’s arm. “What’s that?”

She handed it to Pepper and tossed her purse on a nearby chair before tugging on the tie belt of her new - stylish - trench coat. “I figured I would be less likely to need to change clothes a third time if I just brought them with me.”

When Fallon pulled the coat open, Pepper gave a horrified gasp. “Oh, my god, Fallon! You could have taken the time to change at home!”

“With my luck,” she grumbled looking down on the soggy flower and stain splattered front of her new dress, “I would have changed only to have someone spit up on me. You know how Emma is.”

“Still with the acid reflux?” Pepper frowned making her way toward a panel inset in the wall and nearly invisible. She gave it a push, popping open the door that led into her personal washroom.

“Yeah. It doesn’t seem to matter what I try. The doctor figures she’ll grow out of it, I just don’t know when. And she got her chubby little hands on that,” Fallon pointed at her hair, “And made a complete mess of it.”

“Fallon, you’re hair is gorgeous. Just wear it down.”

Panic flared hot and acidic in her stomach. “I… I… can’t.”

Pepper stopped and looked at her. “Don’t let him win, Fallon.”

“Pep…”

“You did amazing with Steve, sweety. Take another step.”

Fallon squeezed her eyes closed. “It’s just… he used to use it as a weapon against me, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t bring myself to cut it.”

Pepper grabbed her hand and hung on tight. “I know. I know, Fallon. I remember you talking about your mom.”

“Hers was so beautiful,” Fallon smiled, sniffling a little to keep from crying. The welling of Pepper’s eyes had Fallon’s burning. “If you cry, Pepper, I’ll cry, and if I do that today, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop.”

“Right.” Pepper cleared her voice and fanned her face. “Go change. Use whatever of my stuff you need to, but I hope…” She reached up and gently pulled the last of the pins from Fallon’s hair, sending it tumbling to her waist. “I hope you leave this down. It really is something else, Sugar Bird.”

“Don’t start, Hot Tamale,” Fallon snickered when Pepper squawked a sound entirely at odds with her high powered executive look.

“Do not tell Tony about that! I will never live it down!” she cried as the door shut behind Fallon.

Giggling like a madwoman, Fallon quickly stripped out of her dress, sighing sadly at its state. It had taken an hour to pick out what she’d wanted to wear today. Insecurities and body image issues making her doubt herself until finally deciding on the pretty tan plaid. Then her entire morning had shot to hell, sending her scrambling through the closet in a panic, grabbing whatever was closest and would work with the nude shoes she had no time to change.

But once she was in it, she remembered why the deep red dress had made the cut. It was comfortable, the fabric soft against her skin. It had a cute little rounded collar which framed the v-neck, three quarter length sleeves, and a flowing A-line skirt that fell just below her knees. It was adorable and made looking at herself in the mirror easier. And when she used the wide bristle brush she found in the drawer beside the sink, it made her hair fall in curls and twists around her.

She couldn’t believe how much she looked like her mother. “Mama,” she whispered, awed by the woman in the mirror. There were no pictures anymore. Nothing left from her family. Jay had seen to that. He’d taken it all away, but staring back at her in the mirror, she found a face so similar to her mother’s Fallon gasped a ragged little breath.

“Fallon, honey? Everything okay?”

Fallon startled. “Yeah, Pep. I’ll be right out.” Taking a deep breath, she cleaned up her face, dusted on a little more blush, and opened the door.

Pepper’s jaw dropped. “Oh, Fallon! You look wonderful.”

A light flush came to her cheeks. “I kind of do, and I like it.” She passed her hand over her hip. “This fabric is so soft I want to pet myself.”

Pepper snorted a giggle and wrapped Fallon up in a hug. “You’re so cute! I love it. And your hair. God, I hate you for your hair.”

“Well, I hate your skinny ass, bitch.”

“You’re the bitch,” Pepper chuckled. “Come on. We’ll send one of the interns to take your dress to the dry cleaners.”

“Oh, they don’t have to do that!” Fallon protested.

Pepper waved her off. “What are interns for if not inane, mindless errands no one wants to do?”

“Maybe I should be calling you Boss Bitch,” Fallon chuckled.

“You do, and you’re fired,” Pepper snickered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Shut up, ho.”

“Ms. Potts! What language! I may have to report you to HR.”

She rolled her eyes and flipped Fallon the bird. “You bring out the worst in me.”

“I bring out the sorority in you,” Fallon corrected. “Next you’ll be doing a keg stand and taking Tequila shots from Tony’s belly button.”

“Oh, god!” she burst out laughing. “For the love of Thor, please, please! Do not bring up frat parties and our sisterhood days. I will pay you not to tell Tony.”

“Not to tell Tony what?” Tony asked, striding into Pepper’s office without bothering to knock or have Nancy announce him.

“Nothing!” Pepper and Fallon said at the same time, prompting them both to look at each other and laugh.

“I see how it’s going to be,” Tony pouted. “You two are going to have your little secrets and inside jokes, and I’m going to be the odd man out.”

“Aww.” Pepper patted his cheek when he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Poor baby.”

“That’s right. Pity me.”

Fallon snickered, amazed at the relationship they had. “Pepper, do you mind if I leave a second change of clothes in your closet? Just in case I have another morning mishap?”

“Of course you can!” A slow grin spread across her lips. “You already did, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Fallon giggled.

Tony chuckled along with her. “Pepper, dear. I need to steal you away for a few minutes. Rogers nagged me about reports until I gave in and came to see you.”

She tugged a few of the hairs on his chin. “You weren't supposed to come and see me without those reports.”

“I'll go get started with Nancy,” Fallon smirked, finding them too sweet.

“Take your dress. Intern. Dry cleaners. Go.”

Pepper flicked her fingers, and Fallon snapped her heels together and saluted her. “Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!” She grabbed the garment from the bathroom and quickly left the office, sliding the door shut as she went.

***

“I like this side of her. We're keeping her, right?” Tony asked once Fallon was out of the room.

“If I have anything to say about it. I'd forgotten how much fun we used to have together until yesterday with the shopping and the mani/pedis. Well, after I fixed my blunder.” Pepper had felt horrible, and even though she knew it wasn’t technically her fault but the designers for being assholes and not including women of all sizes in their designs, she’d still felt like such an ass for putting Fallon through all that pain when the woman had suffered more than any person should ever have to.

“Hey, you didn’t know.” Tony hugged her closer. “But look how great she looked today. She looked… confident and at ease and that’s a first.”

Pepper stroked Tony’s jaw, loving the feeling of his soft beard. “She almost lost it when Steve was here. I thought she was going to bolt for a second, but she did so well. Smiled and relaxed. You were right to start with him.”

Returning to the tower after dropping Fallon at home, Pepper had found the lot of them sitting around drinking, discussing Fallon. Once she’d gotten over her anger at them for talking about the woman like she was something less than human, and learned why they’d been discussing her in the first place, she’d reluctantly agreed to go along with their plan to introduce Fallon to the Avengers in small, short interactions so each could _go easy_ with her.

Pepper may not like that they’d talked about Fallon’s private business, nor that Tony had spilled the beans about things Pepper knew Fallon didn’t want to be bandied about like fodder for the gossip mill. But she had to admit, the little interaction with Steve had been just what Fallon needed after her tough morning.

“Did he do that thing he does?” Tony asked.

“What thing?”

“You know. That, “Aw shucks, golly gee,” stuffs his hands in his pockets and smiles all crooked to make himself look sweet as apple pie and ice cream?”

Pepper arched a brow in amusement. “And just _why_ do you pay so much intense attention to Steve?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” he said innocently.

She chuckled and ran her hand through his hair. “You can admit that he’s pretty. Even I think he’s pretty.”

“Auk!” he choked an insulted squeak. “How dare you say such a thing? I’m the only one you’re allowed to think is pretty!”

Pepper laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “What if I said I thought you were… twelve percent prettier?”

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“No,” Pepper snickered. “Now, about those reports…” ** _  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, slight angst, Thor is adorable
> 
> This chapter brought to you through Coffee Updates anonymously. Thanks for your support, nonnie.

* * *

 

Fallon fell into the rhythm of an executive assistant with ease. She'd trained for it no different than Pepper, no different than Nancy, and though it had been several years since she'd graduated, she had a leg up thanks to being used to Stark tech.

The computer and phone systems were all the same, and Nancy, in what she called her “anal retentive wisdom ” had put together an easily accessible list of clients, contractors, and government personnel along with notes and a bit of background to help Fallon keep the who's who and what's what straight in Pepper's day to day. Apparently, it also helped Nancy, too, as Nancy had baby brain something fierce.

Fallon has giggled in comradery, knowing that feeling well. They worked in tandem, Nancy answering calls with Fallon listening in through a second headset, looking up documents, and sending out emails. There were reports to retype with Pepper's corrections, and though the majority of what she saw was related to Stark Industries, a few things had the Avengers logo on the corner.

Most were housing related as they lived in the tower, but it wasn't until Nancy excused herself to the restroom that Fallon took the opportunity to peek at the paperwork.

It was a budget report that made her eyes bug out when she found the tally for their grocery bill.  “Holy crap. How much do they eat?”

“Depends on who you're talking about.”

Her heart jumped, but she pasted on a smile as the dark man wandered into the room and sat across the desk from her with an air of quiet relaxation. His smile was genuine but not flirtatious, allowing Fallon to settle back in her seat.

“Now I, being the somewhat normal human of the team, eat what most people would consider a regular quantity of food. Maybe a little more than average, but then I work out more. But you weigh my intake against Steve or Bucky, or Lord help us, Thor? Girl, those boys eat my piddly servings three times over. Sam Wilson,” he grinned. “I just wanted to stop by and wish you welcome, Fallon.”

His easy way had her laughing. “Three times as much, hmm?”

“Damn straight,” he nodded.

“Well, I'll keep that in mind for future budget reports.” She shook the paper.

“Didn't Stark tell you? There's no budget when it comes to the Avengers.”

Fallon gaped at him. “I'm sorry. What?”

“No budget. But then Stark makes ninety percent of our gear,” he shrugged and pushed to his feet. “Have a great first day, Fallon!”

“Uh… thanks,” she murmured, watching him go.

Once he was away, she scrambled to her feet and snuck through Pepper's open door.

“Fallon?”

“The Avengers have no budget? None?”

Pepper frowned. “Who told you that?”

“Sam. Wilson. Sam Wilson. I was a bit shocked by the grocery bill, and he was just there, and I think he was poking fun at Steve and Bucky and Thor, and then he said… no budget. Pepper. There has to be a budget!” Terror was creeping its way up her spine.

“Fallon.” Pepper rose from her desk and shut the door. Then she took her by the arm and brought her to sit on the sofa. “Tell me why there has to be a budget?”

“You can't just let money go out. Always out. There has to be a stop to it. You'll lose everything. Everything!”

“Fallon, take a deep breath.” Pepper inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, exaggerating the action until Fallon was mirroring her. “Now, tell me again. Why does there need to be a budget?”

She opened her mouth to give the same answer only nothing came out. “Oh…” Shame filled her. “I'm sorry.”

“You don't ever have to be sorry. There are things he's conditioned you to think. I understand that. I get that there will be times something trips you into a panic attack. That's okay, Fallon. We'll get through it, and you'll be so much stronger for it. From now on, though, I want you to try and take a moment when that panicky feeling arises and think, “Is this my voice, or his?” Can you do that?” Fallon nodded, still feeling like an idiot. “Good, and as for the Avengers not having a budget, they do. It's just rather… excessive.” She rolled her eyes, and Fallon chuckled.

“Sorry I wigged out.”

Pepper patted her hand. “It's fine. How did you like Sam?” she asked, getting to her feet.

“He seems nice.”

“Sam's a sweetheart. He's also a veterans counsellor, in case you ever wanted to talk to someone.”

“Pepper.”

“It was just a thought,” she huffed. “Why don't you take a half hour and go have lunch. Nancy will want to go soon, and you two can switch.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Fallon teased.

Pepper looked up and smiled. “Never.”

Fallon chuckled and headed out to place the report back where she’d gotten it from, then wait for Nancy to return before collecting her phone, book, and bag lunch. The book she stuffed in the top of her lunch bag, not wanting Nancy to see it. It had the cheesiest cover on it. A mostly naked, fur loincloth covered, beefy blond warrior clinging covetously to a slightly resistant - but it was clearly melting resistance - woman about to indulge their fiery passions.

It was also about a Viking, but she wasn’t going to think too hard about the reasons she’d selected such a novel.

A combination of time travelling, Viking battles, and life scared hero in need of saving - mostly from himself - and the woman bent on rescuing him had kept Fallon fully invested in the story. Considering the love scenes could practically burn the paper they were written on, Fallon was eager to get back to it.

What little she knew about sex had come from the mostly pleasant experiences with Jay before they were married. After, well, she didn’t like to think about after. Though she enjoyed reading about it, she wasn’t sure she’d ever trust a man enough to allow him that close to her again. Naked was the worst kind of vulnerable, something she knew first hand.

Nancy appeared and smiled. “Oh, good! I was just going to suggest you take your lunch.”

“Pepper beat you to it. Think I’ll head down to the atrium in case you need me,” she smiled and turned to go.

“Wait! You should head up to the greenhouse. It’s quieter, and only the executives use it.”

“Exec’s, hun?” she grinned. “You sure I’m allowed up there?”

“Honey, if you’re ever unsure where you’re allowed, just ask Friday. She’ll get you where you need to go. But at this point, where Pepper goes, you go. There won’t be many places you’re not allowed now that you work directly beneath her.”

“Wow,” Fallon mumbled. “That’s some responsibility.”

Nancy shrugged. “You get used to it. Just keep your nose out of things that don’t concern you, and you’ll be fine.” She waved Fallon off. “Use the team’s elevator to get to the greenhouse.”

“Should I expect tomatoes and lettuce when I get there?” Fallon smirked.

“You’ll see,” Nancy giggled. “Enjoy your lunch!”

The phone rang, and Nancy hurried to answer without telling Fallon what floor this _greenhouse_ happened to be on. Well, if Friday could tell her where not to go, surely the AI could tell her how to get where she could.

Fallon didn’t even need to push the button when she arrived at the elevators. The private one for the team had the Avengers symbol scored on the dark silver doors, while the regular elevator had shiny, gold plated doors. Well, they looked gold plated. She hoped they weren’t, but one could never tell what feats of extreme Tony Stark would go too.

Into the private elevator, Fallon spoke quietly, “Um, can you help me get to the greenhouse… please?”

“Of course, Miss Smith. The greenhouse is located on the eighty-seventh floor. Exit the elevator to the left and follow the corridor around until you see the double doors of frosted glass.”

The elevator was already in motion. “Thank you, uh, Friday.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am. If at any time in the future you need directions or have questions, you need only speak to me as if I were in the room with you. I am, technically, always in the room with you.”

There was a lit of Irish to her voice that made Fallon smile. “Alright, thank you.”

The doors opened a few floors up. Fallon walked off and turned left, nodding to the few people she passed, two women and a man she didn’t know. They all dressed in what she considered ‘tactical gear,’ tight black shirts and cargo pants, and were the kind of ‘fit’ that had her blushing as she passed.

Maybe she should take Pepper up on the use of the ‘good gym,’ but then that would mean more time away from home and her kids. She sighed and ran a self-conscious hand down her dress when the three people glanced her way curiously. When the man appeared to take further interest in her, Fallon ducked her chin and quickened her pace, praying with everything she was he wouldn’t follow her. Already there was a skitter of trepidation sending butterflies jumping in her stomach.

Just ahead she caught sight of the glass doors and quickly hurried inside, shooting a glance at him where he’d stopped to stare at her before shutting the door and leaning against it in relief.

The clank of metal against metal was not something she expected to hear coming from a place known as ‘the greenhouse’ and had her jerking her head up only to stare aghast at her surroundings.

She was in the gym. How the hell did that happen? Movement drew her eyes to the left where she found Thor curling up slowly out from beneath a ridiculous amount of weights currently bending the bar they were on.

“Lady Fallon?” he said softly, sitting up on the bench but not getting to his feet. “Did you need something?”

Why, after everything that had happened, did she still find that physique so incredibly enticing? It was the least amount of clothing she’d ever seen him in, shorts and a man’s tank top that left his arms and a good portion of his sides bare. The man - God - had muscles where she’d never seen muscles before, legs like tree trunks and arms the size of her thigh.

_Fuck_! He was hotter than any image on any romance novel she’d ever read.

She wanted to lick her lips, her mouth suddenly parched, but was terrified to move. Somehow, she found enough saliva to assist her in finding her voice. “Um… I was looking for the greenhouse?”

He smiled slow and sexy. She gave herself a mental slap. He couldn’t be sexy. Sexy was what had gotten her in trouble last time.

“You have gone one set of doors too far. Retrace your steps. You will see them on your left.”

“Thank you,” she whispered before scrambling to get the door open behind her.

“Lady Fallon?” Thor called before she escaped.

_Drat!_ “Yes?” She didn’t look up, letting her hair hide her face.

“That is a pleasing colour on you. I hope your first day is going successfully.”

A blush burned her cheeks. “It… it is.”

“Good. I am glad.” He smiled and laid down, lifting the weight above him like it was nothing.

He worked through three lifts before Fallen was able to rip her eyes away and rush out the door. Thankfully the corridor was empty as she retraced her steps and found the doors she’d missed. Sure enough, they were right where the trio had stood, and her tunnel vision hadn’t allowed her to see anything but the potential threat.

Hand on the handle, Fallon wondered if maybe Pepper was right again. Maybe she did need to talk to someone, but when? And how much would that cost? She already had enough bills even with the generous salary. Paying for a shrink wasn’t going to be cheap.

The smiling face of Sam popped up in her mind, but she shook her head. Work and home needed to remain separate. It was bad enough Pepper, and Tony knew her dirty laundry. Adding Sam to the mix... well, she didn’t want everyone knowing her history. They would only wind up staring at her with pity.

Deciding against it, she pushed open the door and was hit with the intoxicating scent of hothouse flowers. A small gasp escaped her, and Fallon could only stare in awe. It was a jungle of plants with glass on three sides.

The intoxicating scent of rich loam and tropical foliage mixed with fragrant flowers and drew her forward toward the wall of windows and bistro tables.

“Thank you, Nancy,” she grinned once she realized all the tables were empty.

Fallon quickly selected one back amongst the foliage, pulled out her book, lunch of pasta salad, chicken, and the tiny bit of rice pudding leftover from last night's supper, and settled in to enjoy a quiet lunch.

***

Thor let the weights clang back into the rack the moment the door closed, his arms falling across his stomach, and laid on the bench contemplating the ceiling. He'd missed his daily dose of Fallon with her no longer running the desk in the lobby.

However, if missing out on seeing her downstairs meant he could see her upstairs looking like… well, like one of Midgard's heavenly angels he would gladly sacrifice convenience for hunting down a glimpse of her throughout the day. And possibly a passing conversation.

She'd looked momentarily like a deer facing down a Marok wolf when she'd noticed him, but staying many steps apart and seated appeared to steady her enough to speak with him. Not rising to his feet in her presence was so wholly against everything his mother had taught him it physically ached to keep seated. He'd even had a moment's trepidation, wondering if Frigga would appear in a ghostly apparition to box his ears.

“That better be one of Tony's fancy bars under all that weight.”

He tilted his head down to see Steve and Bucky standing in the doorway. “It is.”

“Good. You know he hates replacing them when we don't use the ones he made that bounce back from the strain.”

Steve wandered closer with Bucky who smirked at him. “What's got you looking so befuddled?”

He went back to contemplating the ceiling. “Lady Fallon was here.”

“Really?”

Thor glanced at Steve. “She missed the doors for the greenhouse and came in here by mistake.”

The blond super soldier waved him off the bench. Thor rose and stepped out of the way.

“How do you not sweat doing this?” Bucky grumbled, glaring at the dry bench.

“I find this minimal exertion. It takes an intense battle or many hours with a woman for me to work up a decent sweat.”

“We both hate you,” Steve sighed as he set himself beneath the weights and began to lift, Bucky shifting to spot him. “So. Fallon?”

“She did not run the moment I spoke, but she was also not comfortable.”

“It's her first day. Give her time.”

He glanced at Bucky. “I find it… difficult to know I frighten her. I would pluck out my other eye before laying a hand on an innocent woman.”

“We know that, Thor. She doesn't.”

He watched Steve lift for a moment before crossing his arms. “I could simply tell her. I am not like that man she was with.”

Steve set the weights and switched out with Bucky. “Do you think Fallon is dumb?”

“No!” Thor barked, insulted the Captain would even consider it.

“Then you think she has such little self-worth she let a man abuse her from the get-go?”

“I-” He didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about it.

“He didn't start out hitting her, Thor.” Steve slapped Bucky's metal hand. “Quit cheating.”

“How is it cheating? The whole arm is metal!” Bucky griped but allowed the weights to settle heavier into his right hand.

“Ivanov was probably the nicest, gentlest, kindest man when they first met. He probably swept her right off her feet. Wined and dined her until she was so sucked into his persona she never saw the monster lurking beneath the surface,” Steve continued.

“Yeah,” Bucky grunted. “And when the abuse started, it was likely a slow build. Slaps, berating, name calling, hair pulling. He would have made her fear him first so she'd be too scared to do anything to make him mad.”

“Then it would have escalated. Once she knew she was completely alone, that not even the police were on her side?” Steve shook his head, his face hard. “There would be no reason for him to restrain himself anymore.”

It made Thor sick to his stomach to think about such a smart, beautiful woman suffering the blows of an evil man's fists. The idea of someone using her gorgeous long hair - the silken mass of which had cascaded down her spine in beautiful chestnut and amber waves he'd itched to touch - as a tool to hurt her? It filled him with rage.

“Sparkles!” Steve yelped.

Thor jerked his attention back to the present and settled his powers. “Forgive me. I find this conversation upsetting.”

“It is upsetting. No one likes thinking of what she went through, or that _he_ can get away with it without consequences,” Steve sighed.

“You know it would be real easy to take him out, right?” Bucky grumbled. “No one would ever know I was there.”

Steve smacked Bucky in the back of the head when he sat up to swap out. “As appealing as that sounds, we don't work that way.”

“You mean you don't work that way,” he grumbled.

The easy banter reminded Thor of how he and Loki spoke and goaded each other. Brothers, blood or no.

“The point is,” Steve said, sliding beneath the weights, “you can't rush Fallon. This is going to be a marathon race, not a sprint. You're going to work up a sweat gaining her trust, Thor. We all are.”

Thor sighed but nodded. “I understand.” He may not like it, but he wouldn't force himself upon her. “Excuse me, gentlemen. My mind is not focused enough to workout with you.” He nodded to them and went to change his clothes. The one time he'd done so with lightning, he'd set off every fire alarm on the floor. After, Stark had kindly asked him to, ‘ _never do that again_.’

He changed quickly, stuffed his unused clothing in his locker, and headed out the door without looking at Steve and Bucky a final time, too busy thinking about Fallon.

He headed for the elevator but paused at the door to the greenhouse to listen, wondering if she were still there. When dual voices resonated within, he pushed the door open to hear a little better.

“Please. I just want to enjoy my lunch in peace.” There was a quaver in her voice that bespoke rising tension.

“And I just wanted to get your name, sweetheart,” a masculine voice drawled.

Thor didn't even hesitate to stride through the door. She was a lady in obvious distress, and afraid of him or not; he would stand as her shield if she needed him.

The agent who was looming over her, a hand on the small table as he smiled in what he must assume was a flirtatious manner, was Agent Laughlin, a skilled fighter but also arrogant in his prowess. Fallon was pressed as far back in her chair as possible, her book held to her chest protectively.

Thor had a moment to take in the intriguing cover before loudly clearing his throat. “Agent Laughlin.”

He jerked and spun around, hands coming up defensively before relaxing to his sides. “Thor.”

“The lady has made it clear your attention is not wanted. It is time for you to go.”

Anger deepened the lines on his face. “Sure. Was just being friendly.” He walked away, striding past Thor. “Don't know why I wasted my time with the pudge,” he grumbled as he went.

Thor watched Fallon flinch and look away and made a mental note to find out when Laughlin would next be training. He would face the King of Asgard for the insult thrown so callously. Whether he meant for Fallon to hear or not, the comment clearly stung.

Still, he was gone, and Thor made to leave, offering Fallon a half bow as he turned away.

“Thank you, Thor,” she murmured, too low for a human to hear, but he had no such issue.

“You are welcome, Lady Fallon. No woman should suffer the company of a man they are not comfortable with. I will leave you to enjoy your lunch.” She shot him a hesitant smile. He remained a few feet away, took a step back, but paused when her eyes never left him. “May I ask a question before I go?”

Her smile became wary. “Depends on the question.”

“Your book. I've never seen such covers before. What is it about?”

Red filled her whole face, and she hid the book in her lap. “Um… ro-romance.”

“Do you enjoy them?”

She shot him a confused look, then frowned when she focused on him. “They are my guilty pleasure.”

“I am not familiar with that saying.”

An alarm on her phone beeped, causing her to startle and turn it off, before collecting her things and getting to her feet. “It's guilty because the books are terribly cheesy, something many people would make fun of me for, and a pleasure because I love them anyway.”

“Ah, like how I love Loki,” he smirked.

She shot him a startled look before a slow smile spread on her lips. By the Norns, she was glorious when she really smiled. “I guess you could say that. Though I think that is more familial affection than a guilty pleasure.”

She stood beside her table watching him, and he realized she was waiting for him to leave before leaving herself. It made him sad, but he took this quiet conversation as a win.

“Forgive me for keeping you, Lady Fallon. Have a pleasant rest of your day.” Again he bowed to her, then headed up the path for the door.

“Um… Thor?”

He stopped, heart beating fast, and turned to face her again. “Lady Fallon?”

“Would… would it be alright if I walked with you?”

She was fidgeting something fierce, her lower lip tucked between her teeth, hands dancing over the zipper of her small bag. Was it the idea of being with him that frightened her, or was it the thought of running into Laughlin again that spooked her. When her gaze darted to the door, he figured it was the latter.

“I would be honoured.” He waited for her, unsurprised when she kept the width of the path between them. He opened the door wide and made sure not to crowd her. Still, she snuck around the far edge, a mouse avoiding a cat.

“I couldn't help but notice the image on your phone. Are those your children?” he asked, the width of the hall between them.

A genuine smile spread on her lips for the second time. “Yes. My babies.” She clicked a button, and the picture appeared.

The boy smiled at the camera, an infant in his arms and another beside him. Dark haired and blue eyed, Thor assumed he was a match for his father, while the twins were miniature copies of Fallon.

“They are beautiful,” he said honestly. “May I have their names?” She shot him another sharp look. “Only if you wish. We are not yet friends. It is understandable you would be wary of giving that information to a… stranger.” He ducked his head and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Dylan is the eldest,” she said softly. “Emma and Corbin are the twins.”

He smiled at her. “Strong names. Your sons will grow up to be fine men, and your daughter a beauty like her mother.” He knew instantly he'd made a mistake when she stopped walking and took a step in retreat.

“Um… I think I'm going to use the stairs,” she whispered, wide-eyed and fearful. “Ex-exercise and all that. Thank you again.”

She dashed off on nude heels, her red dress swinging wildly around her, leaving him staring after her in frustrated confusion.

What the hell had he said?

***

Fallon rushed down the stairs, panic pressing against her throat. He'd called her beautiful. How was that even possible when there were so many stunning women around?

She didn't want anyone to think her beautiful when she felt… not ugly, but so… unremarkable when compared to someone like Pepper. She didn't want anyone looking at her with interest. She had children to raise and a job to do. That left no time for men, no matter how tall, blond, and majestic they were.

He'd rescued her from that man, though. That Agent Laughlin. The same one who'd stared at her in the hall. He'd made her so uncomfortable standing in her space, she'd been happy to see Thor.

He was so… chivalrous. The way he spoke, his actions, how he'd defended her. He didn't seem real with all that old world charm.

Fallon stopped and leaned against the wall to both catch her breath and compose herself before returning to work.

The book she clutched caught her eye, and she tucked it inside her lunch kit. She couldn't believe he'd asked her those questions. At first, she'd thought he was making fun of her, but his calm demeanour and curiosity had quelled that fear.

He'd been serious in his inquiry, and only teased her a little when she'd explained guilty pleasures.

It had been weirdly… easy talking to him. Weirdly easy. Until he'd called her beautiful, then the panic set in.

With a soft sigh, she pulled herself together and went back to work pushing thoughts of hot Asgardians out of her head.

The only romance she had time for was between the pages of her book. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, slight angst, Thor is more adorable
> 
> This chapter brought to you through Coffee Updates by @justreadingfics . Thanks for your support, Baby A.

* * *

 

A few days later, Thor was down in the training facility where the agents were put through their paces. He'd spared with Steve and Bucky on the obstacle course while dodging the little shock darts Natasha fired at them. It was fun and challenging, both because it had been a while since he'd worked so hard, and because the men were determined to make him sweat.

He did, laughingly, taking it all in good-naturedly, even when Natasha managed to bounce one of those darts off his ass, momentarily making his leg numb.

It also helped reduce the tension he'd held since his encounter with Fallon. He hadn't seen her since and had no excuse to seek out Pepper simply to catch a glimpse of the stunning beauty, but Tony assured him Fallon was fine.

Still, he'd like to see that for his own peace of mind, find a way to apologize for… he still didn't know what.  However, now was not the time to be thinking of Fallon.

As they came off the obstacle course Stark designed, Thor narrowed in on his actual reason for being there.

Agent Laughlin strutted across the floor, chest puffed out like a preening peacock. "Who's up to partnering with me?" he asked the group of women against the wall. Most smiled, evidently enjoying the flirting, but before anyone could answer, Thor was striding across the room. "I will."

Laughlin turned, his smile falling away. "That's not necessary, Thor. I'm sure you've got better things to do with your time."

"Nonsense!" Thor smiled jovially, the same as always. Too bad Loki or one of the Warriors Three - may the Norns grant them rest - weren't there to warn the man of the dangerous glint in Thor's eye. They would see it. They would know what it meant. Laughlin had no such warning. "Sparring with someone _much_ stronger than you is good for training. You never know when you may face an opponent who is bigger, stronger, faster."

His words had the desired effect when Laughlin frowned at the veiled insults. "Alright then."

Thor smiled at the women behind him. "That is, of course, if you ladies do not mind?" They all shook their heads, appearing dazzled and flushed with his attention.

Apparently, he hadn't lost all his sex appeal.

"May I?" he asked the closest, holding out his hands for her batons. Two feet long and made of sturdy plastic, they would sting if one made contact, but were meant to be non-lethal implements. Unlike the ones Natasha used in the field that were solid metal and electrified.

The female agent handed them over with a small giggle. Thor winked before he walked away, checking the weight and balance of the weapons as Laughlin settled himself in the center of the mats.

By this time they'd drawn an audience, but Thor wasn't looking to put on a show for anyone. Just teach one person a lesson. Both super soldiers appeared confused while Natasha stood impassive. But there too, the redhead kept looking between them, her incredible mind at work.

Natasha knew something was out of the ordinary but made no move to interfere. He liked her all the more for that.

Thor rolled his wrists, checking the weight of the batons. They were lighter than he was used to. Asgardian sparring sticks were wooden and could easily break bones if enough force was applied. These felt a touch flimsy, but he would make do.

The honour of Lady Fallon was at stake.

“When you’re ready,” Thor nodded to Laughlin.

The man lunged, cross body strikes, forcing Thor to twist one way and then the other. When he made to repeat the action, force Thor to give ground, he easily caught the strikes and brushed them away, leaving the man open for a sharp slap to the midsection.

“Careful. You leave yourself open,” Thor smirked.

Laughlin rubbed his belly. “You are faster than me.”

“I should hope so. I am a God, after all.” He twirled a stick and watched lines of anger appear around Laughlin’s eyes.

They exchanged another dozen blows before Thor rapped him sharply on the knuckles. Laughlin swore soundly and shook his hand.

“You really must be more careful with those openings.” Again, Thor smiled that sharp baring of teeth all who knew him well knew to stay away from. Then, he systematically destroyed the man.

On the offensive, Thor - as Sam would say - totally _spanked_ the man. There would not be an inch of him that did not welt or bruise. Every muscle would ache, every limb pull for days to come. And when Thor was satisfied Laughlin had learned his lesson, he swept the legs out from under him and put the man on his back.

Moments after he landed with a bone-rattling thud on the mats, Thor followed Laughlin down and drove the end of the baton through the padding next to his head until it impacted the concrete beneath and cracked in two.

He left it there and lightly patted the man’s cheek. “If I ever again hear you disrespect a woman the way you did Lady Fallon, it will not be the mat into which I place my baton. Do I make myself clear?”

Laughlin, whose face remained unmarked, stared at him with large, fear filled eyes before nodding vigorously.

“Excellent!” Thor closed his fist in the man's shirt and lifted him from the ground, hopping up without effort to place the man on his feet. “You did well, soldier.” He pounded a meaty fist against Laughlin’s already abused spine and smirked when the man wheezed. Then he tossed the unbroken baton back to the agent who’d lent them to him. “My apologies, Lady Samantha. I fear I broke one.”

They were all looking from him to Laughlin and back, most quite clearly trying to figure out what Laughlin had done to piss him off.

“No problem, Thor,” Samantha smiled as she caught it, her eyes now sharp, curious to know what it was Thor had said to the man holding his ribs.

When Thor turned to head toward his teammates, two wore scowls while Natasha only smirked. “We’ll have to do this again,” he said jovially to Laughlin who gave a soft whine before stumbling away.

“What the hell was that?” Steve asked quietly.

“A simple lesson,” Thor shrugged.

“Looked more like an ass whooping,” Natasha snickered.

“I did not say it wasn’t,” he grinned at her. “A lesson often comes in the form of discipline.”

“What did he say to Fallon?” Bucky growled.  

Barnes, of course, drove straight for the heart of the matter, his enhanced abilities allowing him to overhear Thor's warning. “He made her uncomfortable the day she first sought out the greenhouse. I caught him forcing his attention on her when she was clearly uncomfortable.”

“Excuse me?” A knife appeared, twirling around Natasha’s hand. “Do I need to remove someone’s dick?”

All three men flinched hard. “Uh, that will not be necessary. He was pushing for her name after she’d made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. I assure you, Natalia, had he been doing anything else, I would not have hesitated to see how unbreakable those upper floor windows truly are.”

She appeared satisfied and put the blade away.

“Then what was that?” Steve asked, nudging his chin toward the mats where two agents were attempting to remove the baton from where he’d impaled it.

“When he left at my request, he made a comment that - while I did not understand the reference - made Lady Fallon move as if avoiding a blow. I was unimpressed with his rudeness. This was his one and only lesson in respect.”

“What did he say?” Natasha asked softly.

“That he did not know why he bothered wasting time with the ‘pudge.’ It is not a word that I’m familiar with.” But she clearly was with how her brows drew together.

“He called her fat, Thor. Pudge. Pudgy. Fat.”

“Lady Fallon is not _fat_!” he gasped, suddenly wishing he’d beat Laughlin down a little more. “She is a beautiful, voluptuous woman! There is nothing quite like a woman with substance when you worship at the altar of her body. How dare he!”

Natasha's anger blossomed into sly amusement. "You like her."

"I do." He couldn't understand why people kept pointing out the obvious.

Amusement became a sexy pout. "You're no fun. How am I to tease you when you just admit it?"

"He's not human, remember?" Steve chuckled. "He doesn't have the same foibles us earthlings do."

Natasha slowly nodded. "How true. But Fallon's been through a lot, Thor. She's going to have some serious trust issues."

"I am aware. After her encounter with Laughlin, she asked to accompany me to the elevator. It was going well. She was skittish but not scared. We spoke of her children, but something I said sent her running. I still do not know what I did wrong."

They moved as one toward the Avengers designated locker rooms and went inside as a group. No one cared when Natasha followed them into what was meant to be the men's side as the only portion of the room truly segregated were the showers.

With the calibre of women on this team, no one dared peek where they weren't invited.

"What did you say?" Natasha asked, plopping down on a bench with her back to them as they began to strip. She had not worked up a sweat and did not need to be there but for the conversation.

"I said her sons would grow to be strong men and her daughter as beautiful as her mother."

All three of them slapped a hand to their faces and groaned, "Thor!"

"What?" He tossed his sweaty shirt in the laundry bin and crossed his arms defensively.

"Buddy," Bucky patted his shoulder, "you can't say things like that to her. She likely has zero interest in ever meeting someone new. You just showed that you noticed her. That you think of her in that way. You can't do that yet."

"It's a crime for me to tell her she is beautiful?"

"Thor." Nat turned around; all of them still clothed to some extent. "Fallon was abused by the last person who _ever_ showed an interest in her."

"But I would never."

"We know that." She rose and came closer, stepping up on the bench so they were the same height. Her hands framed his face. "You are a very kind man. We all know it. But she's not ready for anyone to call her beautiful or ask her out. She may never be."

He sighed. "So I am in a hopeless pursuit?"

"Not hopeless. She needs someone like you. Someone who can be soft, tender, emotionally gentle with her. But you have to go slow."

"I'm not sure I know how," he admitted quietly.

Natasha smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Be her friend first. I would say to find a common interest, but that may be difficult."

Hope soared in his chest. "It is not! I know just the thing!" Thor dragged her in for a tight hug, making her shriek and squeal in disgust.

"Let go you big oaf! Now I smell like sweaty Asgardian!"

He belted out a laugh and hugged her all the tighter.

***

Fallon had let her guard down, that was the only explanation. For the past few days, she'd avoided meeting any new Avengers by being far too busy.

Pepper's week had ramped up, sending Fallon and Nancy into a whirlwind of meetings, calls, and reports leaving little time for contemplating what had happened with Thor.

But it felt like the moment they paused to take a breath, allowing Nancy to leave for a few hours to make her scheduled check-up at the doctors, Fallon looked up to find two of the scariest people she'd ever seen standing across her desk.

"Can I help you?" squeaked from her lips.

Natasha Romanoff sat on the side of the desk while Bucky Barnes took the chair across it. Then he smiled, and Fallon's breath caught for it was so lazy and casual, so full of charm, her heart clenched.

 _Dear Lord, he's pretty._ The thought scared her enough to make her flinch.

Natasha shifted enough to draw Fallon's attention, smiling in a way that softened the feral quality of her face. "We just thought we'd come and say hello. You're Pepper's which means your ours. Best to get the introductions out of the way." She held out her hand. "Natasha Romanoff."

"Fallon Smith," Fallon managed to croak, tentatively accepting.

"Bucky Barnes." The man across the desk nodded. "You have any trouble while you're here, you tell them Bucky won't be happy to hear about it."

She blinked at the large man who always seemed so dang scary. He still had an intense, focused gaze, but with laugh lines crinkled around the corners and a lazy smirk on his lips, she could see why so many of the women swooned around him.

"So I drop your name, and people run scared?" Fallon had no clue where the question came from when it blurted from her mouth.

He barked a deep laugh, Natasha giggling with him. She looked much less intimidating with her hand over her mouth, shaking with laughter.

"Oh, Fallon! That was priceless!" Natasha chuckled. "Barnes is totally the heavy!"

"Hey! I'm a puppy. Not my fault I have a big bark," he pouted.

"How is he a puppy?" Fallon asked Natasha. "Maybe if an Akita mixed with a St. Bernard."

"What?" Bucky choked on a laugh.

"Pretty, but huge and deadly," Fallon deadpanned.

Natasha laughed so hard she fell off the desk, the noise drawing Pepper from her office when Bucky burst into a loud bark of laughter.

"Goodness!" she smiled. "I haven't seen Bucky laugh that hard unless he's teasing Steve. What did you do?"

"She-" Natasha waved a hand from the floor, "Barnes, puppy!" There was a loud squeal right before she collapses to her back.

Fallon smiled and shrugged. "Guess you had to be there."

The first to recover, Bucky wiped the tears from his face. "Dollface, you'll fit in just fine. Welcome to the family," he grinned, unfolding in long lines from the chair before scooping Natasha off the floor and tossing her over his shoulder.

"By Fallon!" she called, waving and smacking Barnes ass as the man packed her away.

"Pepper?" Fallon murmured. "You're friends are a little strange."

"Sweetie, they're your friends now too," Pepper smiled. "You put the world's two deadliest assassins into fits of giggles. You won't be getting rid of them anytime soon."

Fallon paled, causing Pepper to giggle and pat her shoulder before returning to her office. A moment of contemplation later, Fallon decided it was better to be friends with them than not friends.

After what she went through, knowing a couple of super assassins might not be a bad thing. She shook her head at her thoughts and went back to work. It wasn't like she'd ever ask them to do anything about Jay. They were the good guys after all.

***

"Now I really want to take a trip to California," Bucky grumbled, letting Natasha slide down his chest and plop back to her feet. "She's sweet. No wonder Thor likes her."

"Got a brain in that pretty head. And all that _hair_ ," Nat sighed in envy. They'd planned to do what they could to put Fallon at ease, Bucky already aware of how much he frightened her, but that had gone better than she'd hoped. "She's feisty. I like her."

"Anyone who can inspire that level of loyalty in Pepper is going to be something else. Sucks what she went through," he murmured. "You think Steve would stay mad long if we took a little trip? No one would ever know. I'd make it look like an accident."

Nat gave him a little hip bump. "Steve would know."

"Yeah, the punk would. Still, one less dirtbag in the world," he grumbled, striding off the elevator on the team's communal floor.

"No point in starting something," she said, frowning a little at Thor sitting in the corner with a book held open in one big hand. She could just make out part of the cover and headed his direction, waving Bucky off when the soldier went for the kitchen.

As Thor was slouched in one of the bigger chairs, Nat sat on the arm beside him, then casually slid into the seat at his side legs falling over his thigh. She'd learned long ago he had little issue with personal space, took nothing from the action but a desire for friendly contact, and was perfectly content with plucking a woman from her seat and sitting her on him if space was limited. 

The one time he'd done so to Maria had been so funny Nat had laughed about it for three days.

"What are you reading?" she asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"You told me to find common ground with Lady Fallon. This is her preferred form of reading material. Though I must say, the author has a rather vivid imagination."

She plucked the book from his fingers and turned it around to find - sure enough - there was a scantily clad woman draped dramatically over a muscle-bound man on the front. "You do realize these are trash novels."

"Trash? She called them guilty pleasures. Which, now that I think of it, she would likely be cross with me for giving up her secret. Perhaps we can keep this between us?" he asked hopefully.

Nat snuggled into the crook of his arm, prompting him to wrap it around her. "Only if I can read with you." She loved a good filthy novel, not that she'd admit it.

He smirked at her a little. "I thought it was trash?"

"Sometimes trash can be fun," she quipped. And she wanted to be there when he came across the real reason women read trashy novels.

He read a little faster than she did, but Nat didn't mind. Snuggling with Thor was like being surrounded by three German shepherds. Nothing and no one would get through him to get to her. Not that Nat couldn't take care of herself, but sometimes it was nice to relax enough to take a little nap in all that warmth. She got the same feeling with Steve or Bucky and often claimed space with them during movie nights when they were watching something boring.

When he suddenly grew tense, she smiled a feline grin and opened her eyes to find the pages describing the weight and breadth of the hero's raging manhood. Manhood. It made her snicker.

"These are… descriptive," he murmured.

"Aren't they?" she purred. "All heaving bosoms and lusty cocks."

"Do women really appreciate these?"

She looked up, found his face clear of embarrassment, and sighed in disappointment. He was impossible to get a rise out of. "They're a fantasy, Thor. A harmless way to get a little thrill in a controlled setting. They're an escape from reality."

"Ah," he said and turned the page. "I can see the appeal. The Midgardian view on love, sex, and desire is occasionally stunted. On Asgard we-"

He cut himself off, and Natasha watched the sad guilt flash over his face in the same manner it had been for months.

"Hey," she whispered, turning his face to hers. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. There were a lot of factors."

He sighed and shook his head. "Had I been where I was supposed to be, things would not have turned out as they did."

"Thor, even if you had been on Asgard, Hela would still have appeared the moment Odin died. He should have told you so you were better prepared."

"My head knows you speak the truth, Natalia, but my heart carries a heavy burden of blame."

"As does Loki. As does Odin and Hela and any number of others," she insisted.

He smiled sadly at her. "You are a kind friend for saying so, Lady Natasha." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I am a better man for knowing you."

"Flatterer," she smirked. "You use that charm on Fallon, and she won't be able to resist you."

He chuckled softly. "I shall endeavour to follow your advice."

Natasha sat with him a moment longer before gently cupping his cheek. "If you ever want to talk about it…"

"Thank you."

It was all he said, a polite way to tell her no. Still, she patted his beardy face. "It's not healthy to bottle things up. I would know."

"Again, I thank you for the offer." He stood and turned to drop her back on the chair. She landed with a small bounce. "But I have had enough of talking."

"Fair enough," she nodded.

"I will see you later, Natalia."

He walked away, and she watched him go. Moments later, Bucky dropped into the chair, taking up more than his fair share, but as he offered her a second spoon to share his bowl of ice cream, she forgave him.

"How's he doing?" Bucky asked.

She shrugged. "Hurting. Losing Asgard has been hard." An understatement if she'd ever uttered one.

"He hasn't gone back to Norway in a while."

"He blames himself for Asgard's destruction. Seeing what's left of his people probably doesn't help."

"He's gotta learn to forgive himself," Bucky mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream.

"Have you?" Nat asked.

He glared at her. "Have you?"

"Touché." They were all a bit fucked up that way.

***

The greenhouse wasn't empty this time when Fallon went for lunch. A large, blond Asgardian sat at one of the tables reading.

Thor glanced her way, but he only smiled, nodded, and went back to his book.

Fallon skirted him in favour of her table back against the foliage. She shot him a couple of nervous glances before coming to the conclusion he was only there to read. A sentiment she could understand.

It was a nice environment for it, even if the view beyond the windows was that of rain and stormy skies.

She shot another glance at the man - God - across the room, wondering if he had something to do with the weather. Then the lightning flashed too close, thunder cracked practically in the room, and Fallon damn near came out of her skin.

Thor's was on his feet a second later, hands lifted and eyes a pure white. Sparks of lightning flashed around his fingers. They leapt and jumped down his arms and over his chest.

It was… mesmerizing.

The violence of the storm calmed though the rain didn’t stop, and Thor turned toward her, offered a small bow. “Apologies if the storm frightened you.”

“Did you make it?” she asked softly. He shook his head. “Then you’re apologizing for Mother Nature.”

A small smile curled his lips. “I suppose I am.” He bent and picked up his dropped book.

“What are you reading?” The question was out before she thought to bite it back. Perhaps it was the confidence she’d gained interacting with Natasha and Bucky, or maybe it was spending a few days working side by side with Pepper. It had been like old times. Either way, the question couldn’t be taken back.

Thor motioned to the seat at her table. “May I?”

Fallon nodded, wary but willing. He came slowly closer, pulled the chair away from the table, and sat back a good foot from it. Then he turned the book over and placed it face up beside her sandwich.

She blinked at it, goggled really, then let loose a small spate of giggles.  

“What?” he frowned.

“You’re reading that?” She couldn’t stop the giggles.

“You said they were a guilty pleasure. I wanted to know why.”

He looked slightly hurt by her laughter, causing it to stop. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just I’ve never known a man who read romance novels before.”

“They are interesting. One could say they are a peek into a woman’s mind.”

“You think?” she smiled.

He tilted his head. “Asgardians have a particular fondness for fantasies. We enjoy tales of adventure and intrigue, though I think Midgardians have better imaginations in some aspects.”

He grinned and made her blush. “If… if you like them, I can lend you a couple that are better than that one.” Again, the words were coming out without forewarning, but she didn’t mind.

“I would like that very much, Lady Fallon.”

His voice was so soft. He sounded so kind. 

Someone else had once sounded the same.

Suddenly the man sitting across from her had darker hair and was clean-shaven. A fancy suit and large faced watch with tiny little crevices where blood would collect, and she would have to clean with a Q-tip.

“Lady Fallon?”

The last night he’d hit her, he’d busted her cheek open, soaking the watch and spraying more across his pristine white shirt. The way her face throbbed and burned, she could still feel it like phantom pain that wouldn't be ignored.

“Lady Fallon?”

Then the real beating started. The fists and feet. How he’d kicked and screamed at her; threatened her children.  

“Lady Fallon?”

The touch on her knee startled her out of the flashback to find Thor on his knees, his fingertips light on her pant leg. She jerked in fear, causing him to lean back and raise his hands.

“Easy, Lady. I would never hurt you; I swear it on the Crown of Asgard as King of the Nine Realms. You became frightened and appeared to drift away. I fear I must apologize again. This is the second time I have scared you.”

“What?” She wrapped her arms around herself and clutched her elbows, a rush of embarrassment making her stutter. “N-no, n-not you.” She’d never seen a man on his knees before. Jay hadn’t even done so to propose.

He lowered his hands but didn’t move back, simply stayed on his knees at her feet. “I said something that upset you at our last meeting. For that, I am deeply sorry.”

Her face felt hot with embarrassment. Tears threatened, burning her eyes. She gave a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling. When would it end? When would she stop losing herself to memories and times of pain?

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she whispered. “Not then, not now. It’s me. I’m sorry, it’s me.” She didn’t realize she was crying until one fell on her hand.

The same gentle touch came to her knee. “Fallon, it’s alright. The troubles of your past, whatever they may be, cannot find you here. You are safe here with us. You are safe with me.”

When he made to draw away, she grabbed blindly for his hand. It was big and strong and a little rough, so different from Jay’s it was surprising. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Sometimes… I remember…”

His fingers tightened minutely. “I too remember. Sometimes it is as if I cannot forget. Sometimes… the past haunts one until it is all you can see.”

There was such sadness in his eye, such pain, it seemed to come straight from his soul. Fallon squeezed his hand, drawing his attention up and away from the past that hurt him. “Thank you,” she whispered, not knowing what else to say. “And I’m sorry. About Asgard.”

“It is my burden to bear.”

“As is mine.” She smiled and released his hand, then quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. “So, do you like the book?” Fallon asked, trying to lighten the conversation.

He rocked back on his toes and stood fluidly to his feet. For once, such an action didn’t make her flinch. For once, she didn’t find the presence of such a large man intimidating.

When he returned to his seat and spent the next twenty minutes discussing the finer points of her guilty pleasure reading while she ate her lunch, it was the first time in years she felt normal. And when the alarm rang on her phone to send her back to work, she walked with him to the elevator and smiled at him when he left her there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, language, Thor is adorable
> 
> This chapter brought to you through Coffee Updates by Ashley. Thanks for your support, hun.

* * *

 

Every day for a week, Fallon gained confidence spending her lunch hour in Thor’s company. He was different than she’d imagined. Soft-spoken, though his voice boomed when she made him laugh. They spoke of books or music or art when he discovered she had once had a passion for it. He had a calmness about him, occasionally rife with sorrow when his thoughts would drift to Asgard. At those times she felt compelled to work harder to make him laugh, draw him out of his memories and into the present, keeping them both from falling into a past neither wanted to revisit. 

He always kept a respectful distance, called her Lady Fallon, waited politely for her to finish eating before asking questions, and even once brought a lemon curd cupcake he deftly cut in half and shared with her. She’d protested he didn't need to, but apparently, it was someone’s birthday though he wasn’t entirely sure whose, and had nicked the cupcake when no one was looking. He insisted on sharing lessened the guilt.

After teasing that he was turning into his brother - another God of Mischief - she’d heartily enjoyed the treat. Stolen buttercream icing just tasted better somehow. 

They’d exchanged novels twice, each trying to outdo the other by finding the most outlandish covers possible. Where he was finding his books Fallon hadn’t yet had the guts to ask, but they were always well worn, spine’s creased and pages dog-eared, indicating they’d been well-read during their lives. 

By the end of the week, she’d been reluctant to leave the relative peace and odd security of their private Eden. It seemed no one ever went there for lunch as they were always alone.

She was even more distressed about leaving the greenhouse when, moments after the elevator doors closed, the lift slowed to a stop two floors down and opened to reveal the same man who’d been so persistent days before waiting to get on. 

She cursed herself for taking the regular elevator and not waiting for the team’s when it proved to be in use and moved to the side to ride down with him.

Agent Laughlin, a name now embedded in her brain, stepped on without acknowledging her at all, pressed a button for a floor a few below hers, lifted his tablet and kept his head down. Not once did he look up, speak to her, or in any way act as if he wasn’t alone. 

She found it both relieving and… odd. Was this how men reacted when a woman rebuffed their advances? They just pretended like she no longer existed? 

The elevator slowed to a second stop, and Fallon hurried off, heading back to Pepper’s office where Nancy was waiting, a smile on her face. 

“How was lunch?” the woman asked. 

“Nice,” Fallon murmured, stuffing everything in the bottom drawer of their shared cabinet. 

“Storm didn’t bother you?”

For the second time, Thor had calmed the angry clouds and high winds when Fallon jumped at the noise. “There are things a lot more dangerous to be afraid of than thunder,” she quipped without thinking, then sat down quickly, her hair falling forward to hide Fallon’s mortified blush. 

Nancy appeared not to notice her discomfort when she laughed. “I hear that! Thankfully we were out of the city when the whole Chitauri thing happened, but after finding out about aliens? Yeah, I can see what you mean. Besides. Thor is here.” 

She said it with such an _off-the-cuff_ air Fallon frowned. “What do you mean?”

Nancy grinned. “I suppose you wouldn’t know yet.”

“Know what, Nancy?”

“Since Thor’s been on Earth he’s taken to watching the weather. He doesn’t completely dispel storms, but he’s redirected or calmed some of the major hurricanes and blizzards when possible. He said our “Midgardian” weather needed to keep its natural flow, but that it also shouldn’t be allowed to run so wild, it hurt people. And last year he assisted with several forest fires when they ran out of control, but not until it was our only option.”

Fallon stared. “How come I’ve never heard of it?”

She shrugged. “It isn’t public knowledge. Pepper knows, therefore I know, and now you do too.”

“That’s… wow.” She remembered the news outlets reporting the unexpected softening of a few of last year's storms, but it was about the time she’d left Jay. There wasn’t much from those months she remembered beyond doctors, lawyers, and physical therapy. 

“Yup! But keep it under your hat, okay?” Nancy chuckled. 

“Of course!” Fallon was good with secrets. 

She turned her attention to the list of meetings scheduled for the afternoon and frowned. “Nancy? Is this new?” A red block had appeared in a space twenty minutes from now. 

“Oh! Me and my scatterbrain,” she huffed. “Yes. Colonel Williams is coming in for an emergency meeting with Pepper and Mr. Stark. Apparently, there is a problem with some drone Stark Industries designed. Someone is trying to hack something or other. Of course, Stark Tech is the best of the best and is, from what Tony has said, impregnable, but the government is twitchy about it.”

Fallon swallowed thickly, her voice growing hoarse. “This name. Ilya Balfour. Who is he?”

“The Colonel’s aide as far as I know.”

Fallon bolted from the desk through Pepper’s open door, startling her and Tony who Fallon hadn’t realized was with her. “He knows!” She knew she didn’t need to explain who _he_ was, not with how hard she was shaking. 

“Fallon, that’s not possible,” Tony said, getting slowly to his feet. 

Pepper rushed around the desk and grabbed Fallon’s hands to lead her to the sofa. “Why do you think he knows?”

“I-Il-Ilya is coming!” Panic crawled like ice through her veins, leaving behind the acid taste of adrenalin on her tongue. “Oh, God! My babies!” What if he already knew where they were? What if he was coming for them? What if he found them and took them away?

“Fallon!” Pepper shook her gently. “Breathe before you pass out!”

She gasped deeply and a few of the spots dancing in her eyes dispersed. 

“Who’s Ilya?” Tony asked, sitting on the coffee table. 

“They grew up together. Family friends or something.” Fallon couldn’t quite remember.

“You’re sure it’s the same person?” Pepper asked. 

“How many Ilya Balfour’s can there be in America?” she hissed. “Besides, Jay said Ilya joined the air force, that’s why we rarely saw him, but I remember… oh, God!” She thrust her hands into her hair. She so badly didn’t want to remember.

“Did he hurt you?” 

Fallon’s head whipped up to stare at Tony. She’d never heard him sound like that before. She’d never seen him _look_ like that before. At times it had been hard to reconcile the man quick to smile and throw out a sarcastic quip with the one in the iron suit, but no longer. Here was Iron Man.

She didn’t remember much from the day of their rescue. Too much pain, trauma, and fear had blocked a lot of it from her mind, but that look on his face, the glint in his eyes, she remembered those now, suddenly, and how angry he’d been at the man who’d done that to her. 

“Tony…” 

“Fallon don’t lie to me.”

Quiet though the words were, they were still as hard as granite. “No,” she whispered, “but he didn’t stop it either.” He’d enjoyed watching Jay slap, curse, and berate her… among other things.

“Ma’am?” Nancy asked softly from the open door. “Is there anything I can do?”

Fallon jolted and glanced at Nancy. There was pity on the woman’s face. Ashamed of herself and almost every minute of the last nine years, Fallon turned away. 

“Thank you, Nancy. We’ve got it,” Pepper stated, her hand tightening on Fallon’s. The door shut softly with Nancy’s retreat. 

“I should go. I need to get my kids.” Fallon made to rise only for Tony to reach out and send her reeling back into the couch. “Don’t!” 

“Fallon…” His voice was so sad.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Fallon made it even worse when she burst into tears. All she could do was hide her face in her hands and sob, too scared to move, too ashamed to show her face when Pepper hugged her and murmured soothing nonsense.

She was falling apart. Crumbling. No backbone. No spine. No spirit. She was as useless as Jay named her. Good for nothing. Stupid. Ugly. Fat. 

_Why was it so hard to breathe?_

“Okay, okay.” A warm, firm hand landed on her knee, making her jerk in alarm, then relax when it proved to be Tony’s. “Fallon, you need to take nice deep breaths. Friday says you are having a panic attack. I believe everything you’ve said about Balfour, but I don’t think he’s coming here because he knows about _you_. I’ll look into it, but if he did join the air force, he might be here on legit business with the Colonel. However," he continued when her breath hitched, “you and Pep are going to take the team’s elevator up to the living quarters and stay there until they leave.”

“Tony, you know I have to be here,” Pepper huffed. 

“My kids,” Fallon whimpered.

“No, Pep, you don’t, and the kids,” Tony took the thin, plastic phone from his pocket, punched a half dozen keys and turned it to face Fallon, “are fine. No one has called to inquire about them. No one who isn’t authorized has come or gone. It’s not Ivanov. It’s just a coincidence. A really sucky one, but a coincidence.”

She blinked at him twice before taking a deep breath. “You… monitor my daycare?”

“Yup.” There wasn’t even a hint of remorse in his tone. 

“Why?” she asked.

He frowned like it was a foolish question. “Because you’re important. At first, it was because you were friends with Pepper. Then I got to know you, Fallon. You’ve got as much guts, brains, and bravery as any Avenger. Those kids are what you live for. I’m not going to let anything happen to you _or_ those little rugrats. You’re family. End of story.”

Fresh tears fell for a completely new reason when she quickly grabbed his hand. If she could have hugged him, she would have. “Thank you, Tony. I’m sorry about-”

He shook his head and squeezed her fingers. “Nope. You don’t get to apologize for that. You lived through something not many people understand. I do. Jumping at shadows and sudden movements is normal and will take time to overcome. You were in fight or flight mode. I’m just happy you didn’t take a swing at me.”

He smiled and made her feel better. “You’re a good man, Tony.”

He leaned a little closer, his smile cheeky. “Make sure and tell the boss.” He nodded toward Pepper. 

“I think she knows,” Fallon smiled. 

His phone beeped, and he frowned at it. “Time for you two to get out of here. The Colonel and his entourage are ten minutes out.”

Fallon shivered. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“No, you’re not.” Pepper jerked her up by the arm, and quick marched her to the door. “Nancy, Mr. Stark will be looking after the Colonel on his own. Call up one of the interns to deal with coffee and refreshments.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She was already reaching for the phone but glanced up and smiled slightly when Fallon walked by. 

Pepper hustled her into the silver faced elevators that swiftly began to ascend without directions. 

“I look like shit.” It was all Fallon could think to say in the silence. 

“You look fine.”

She threw Pepper a glare. “Liar.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes. 

Fallon slumped against the wall and sighed. “Maybe this was a bad idea, Pep. I keep disrupting your life with my… issues.”

“Fallon, if you say what I expect you’re thinking I will kick your ass. Do not even start.”

Cool, refined, classy Pepper was back. Fallon almost snickered but chose to lean her head back and stare at the ceiling instead. “It’s so messed up. I’m so messed up.”

“Hey?” 

She glanced at Pepper. 

“It’s okay to be a mess.”

More tears burned Fallon’s eyes. “I miss being normal.”

She snorted a laugh and leaned into Fallon’s shoulder. “Sugar Bird, you were never normal.”

Fallon rested her head against Pepper’s. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. You’ll get there.”

It sounded like a promise and made Fallon smile. “Is that a Potts’ Prophecy?”

Pepper chuckled. “God, I hated it when you all brought that up.”

“Hey, the shoe fit, Miss Potts. No one could predict the outcome of the sorority pledges like you. It was uncanny.”

Pepper smirked. “Want to know my secret?”

“To the Potts’ Power? Hells yeah!”

Pepper turned enough to whisper in her ear, “I blackmailed Bobby Price and Trevor Jackson into giving up their lists.”

Fallon gasped. “You did not?”

“I did too!” Pepper crowed, laughing loudly. 

“You enormous ho!” Fallon slapped her arm. “Why the hell did you let me bet against you?”  

“Hey, I tried to warn you.”

Completely uncontrite, Pepper continued to giggle with every step she took as they exited the elevator. 

“Oh, my God. I hate you so much! I was out three hundred bucks!” Fallon huffed. 

“She’s a snake that one.” 

Both women froze before turning toward Sam. Fallon tried to keep her head down, letting her hair hang forward, but it didn’t help. She knew he’d seen the tear ravaged landscape of her face when he inhaled sharply. 

“Fallon? Everything okay?”

“Sam.” Pepper’s mouth opened and closed before she turned helplessly toward Fallon. 

“Bad day,” Fallon mumbled. 

“I didn’t expect anyone to be here this time of day,” Pepper murmured. 

Sam shrugged. “I wasn’t much up for being lapped by the two stooges and bowed out of the run. Do you want to talk about it?”

She glanced up. He had such kind eyes Fallon felt herself waffle. “I’m…” She glanced at Pepper and got an encouraging nod. “I… don’t know… how.” She hadn’t had to tell Pepper and Tony, they lived it first hand, but how was she to tell a perfect stranger about Jay?

“Why don’t we go in there." He pointed to a room with a glass door that looked like some kind of quiet lounge where shelves held a multitude of books and an old-fashioned record player sat silent. “And just talk. You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. We’ll just get to know one another.”

“Pep?” Fallon whispered. 

The strawberry blonde took her hand and squeezed it tight. “I’m with you every step, Fallon.” 

She bit her lip, looking from Sam to Pepper to the room and finally at the floor. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Sam murmured, his smile soft but without pity or condescension before he led the way.

Pepper pulled the door shut behind them.

***

“Tony? Why’d you want to see me in Pepper’s office?” Steve asked, striding through the door. 

“It appears,” Tony growled, fighting not to grind his teeth to dust, “Colonel Williams’ aide - one Corporal Ilya Balfour - is a bosom pal of Jay Ivanov.” Steve’s eyes went wide then narrowed dangerously. “Yeah, such was my thought.”

“You think Ivanov’s figured out where Fallon is?” he asked. 

“No. I think it’s one giant cluster fuck of a coincidence, but we’re not taking any chances. Pepper’s upstairs with Fallon. I had Sam meet them there. She’s the one who recognized the name. Took it hard, too. She completely broke down. I’m hoping she’ll talk to Sam if he catches her in the aftermath.”

“Is manipulating that wise, Tony?” Steve frowned. “She’s been through so much.”

“Exactly. She has. But every time she starts to talk about it, she shuts off. You and I both know the benefits of talking it out,” he sighed. “I fought it years longer than she has. Bottling isn’t healthy. I would know.”

“You’re right, but is Sam the right choice? He’s a VA counsellor, not one trained to counsel domestic abuse survivors.”

“I think at this stage she just needs someone she trusts to talk too. I don’t think it matters who, but Pepper and I are too close to her and the situation. We were _there_ . We _saw_ it. It’s a horror she doesn’t want us to relive any more than she wants to. Sam’s a smart cookie. If he starts getting in over his head, he’ll ask for advice.”

Steve slowly nodded. “And he’s good with PTSD.”

“She’s certainly got that,” Tony mumbled, making a mental note to call Rhodey. Maybe his Colonel could shed some more light on Ilya Balfour. 

Thor knocked a quick rap of knuckles on his way through the open door, smile wide before it fell into confusion. “Stark? Where are the ladies Pepper and Fallon?”

“Upstairs. We have a problem.” 

By the time he finished, Thor was frowning in such deep lines it was almost a scowl. “And this Balfour hurt her?”

“She says no,” Tony said cautiously. 

“But he didn’t stop the hurt either,” Thor growled. 

“Sparkles!” Tony and Steve yelped when Thor’s powers began jumping. 

They stopped, but the bright white didn’t leave Thor’s eye. Tony held up his hands, waiting to make sure Thor was as calm as he was going to get before continuing. “The Colonel coming in is having drone problems.”

A smirk tugged Thor’s lip. “Can’t get it up?”

Tony barked a surprised laugh. “Oh, I do love it when you catch on to our little colloquialisms, but no, up is not the problem. It seems he’s having software issues. Says someone is _hacking_ the drone.”

The big man frowned. “They are not?”

“What do you know, Tony?” asked Steve.

He smirked at Rogers. “Drone’s coming back with all kinds of interference. Odd images. Crazy symbols.” When they both peered at him as if to ask how he already knew this, Tony grinned. “I hacked the network.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.”

“I still do not understand why I am here,” Thor murmured. 

Tony flicked his fingers, expanding a few images into the air. “Look familiar?”

The white in Thor's eye burned hot. “They dare? After I expressly forbid it!”

“That’s one of those things you’ll learn about the US Government, buddy. Forbidding them something is like putting a big old target on it. They want inside that Sakaaran vessel. They’re going to keep trying.”

Thor snarled something in a language that certainly wasn’t English before giving in to angry pacing. “The Norwegian government granted us that land as the sovereign state of New Asgard. Attempting to infiltrate it in such a way could be considered an act of espionage and the first step toward war!”

“So the drone isn’t being hacked. It’s Loki’s magic doing that?” Steve said, sounding almost impressed. 

“Yes. At this rate, I’m inclined to have Korg take that blasted vessel into outer space and blow it up! It has been nothing but trouble.”

“Or you could let us have a look at it.” Thor’s glare had Tony raising his hands. “Just a suggestion.”

“You know why I keep our technology apart from yours. In the wrong hands-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But what about _my_ hands?” he smirked. 

Thor arched a brow. “Must I remind you of the name Ultron?”

Tony scoffed and waved his hands. “A simple… miscalculation.”

 “One I’d like not to repeat,” Steve muttered. “I agree with Thor. We got damn lucky with Vision. We’ll advance in our own time, and our own way, but I don’t think blowing up the Sakaaran vessel is the right idea either. At the moment, it’s the only vessel that can be used for intergalactic travel.”

“It is a space tub,” Thor scoffed. “No better than a garbage truck on Midgard.”

“Still takes people between planets,” Steve shrugged. “That’s better than anything we have now. I’m not saying let us see it or use it. I’m saying one day we may need it. If Earth isn’t ready, hasn’t built its own, that may be our only shot.”

“Hm, the Captain makes sense.” Thor nodded slowly. “I will speak with the Colonel about this breach of good manners and advise him he will not get past Loki’s defences. Which will, of course, now be much more… lethal to invading foreign objects.”

“And if they decide to send a team?” Steve asked.

“There may only be three Gods of Asgard remaining, but one of those is Heimdall. If the wards Loki erected around our lands are crossed by uninvited humans, Heimdall will know. He will see. He will act. While Hela killed much of Asgard's force, _all_ our people are more than capable of protecting what is now ours. And we have had far more years of practice than you.”

It was times like this, Tony was reminded - like a slap in the face - Thor wasn’t human and had lived a very, very long time. 

***

Thor stood off to the side of the door when the Colonel and this… _Ilya_ arrived. They marched through, the Colonel "on a tear" as Pepper would say, with Balfour a step behind.

The Colonel Thor discarded as unimportant for the time and focused his attention on the younger man. He was taller than average, six feet perhaps with the build of one who spent time in the gym, but when Thor inhaled at the odd smell in the room, his lip curled back in disgust. 

Chemical enhancements. 

He smelled their foul odour on another during a mission with Natasha and asked about them, surprising her with his olfactory ability. They would be surprised by all the things Thor could smell. 

When he'd said as much and arched an amused brow, she'd turned an intriguing shade of red and threatened to kick his ass if he told anyone. 

Now, of course, the two assassins were open about their relationship, so it was no longer a secret he had to keep on fear of death at Natalia's hands.

But from what he understood of these steroids, they were not legal, and Balfour should not smell so strongly of them. The did little to enhance the man's senses, as neither soldier noticed him when he quietly closed the door.

"Stark. Rogers." Williams's nodded.  "Wasn't expecting to see you. Where's Potts?"

"Pepper is currently indisposed," Stark explained, sitting behind her desk, looking for all the world as if he sat upon a throne, staring down an unruly commoner, and appearing far more comfortable about it than Thor ever had. "You can talk to me." He motioned to the seats in front of the desk. 

Standing at ease to his right, Steve gave nothing away, acknowledging the Colonel with a small nod. 

"Blasted thing these drones," the Colonel grumbled. "Always glitching out."

"They would not _glitch_ if you did not send them where they weren't wanted," Thor murmured, causing the two men to stiffen. 

Ilya spun around, his hand jerking toward a weapon he didn't draw before straightening while Williams was much slower.

"Your majesty," the Colonel frowned. "I had no idea you'd be here."

Thor prowled forward, all loose grace and unrestrained power. He eyed Balfour with contempt, despising the man almost as much as he did Ivanov. Balfour's jaw clenched, as if in frustration at not being the strongest in the room. It must disconcert him for his hand kept twitching against his hip.

Perhaps they'd thought to use his bulk as an attempt to intimidate. Clearly, they underestimated Pepper.

"I would not be if you weren't putting your nose where it has no business being," he growled, stalking to stand united on Stark's left.

"I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about."

Thor levelled his hard gaze on Williams. "Do you not?"

The Colonel shrugged and sat down. "It's a nasty bit of a hack job in our new drone. Nothing to do with New Asgard."

Thor stared him down until the Colonel began to sweat. Not so it was noticeable, but there was a sheen of it at his temples and upon his upper lip. His heart rate was fast, too fast, and he swallowed more often than necessary. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Beg pardon?" Williams blinked.

Thor crossed his arms. "My brother, Loki, is the God of Mischief and Lies. Think you I have no power to hear one when it falls so easily from your lips?"

"Your majesty, I don't-" 

"Enough!" Thor bellowed.

"Easy big fella," Stark murmured. 

"I warn you, Colonel, Asgard is aware of your insurgencies. We've been tolerant of them until now, but no longer. My people want peace. They've seen enough war, but they will fight, every last man and woman, to protect the land gifted to us by the people of our past. You cannot now, nor will I ever allow anyone to see or study the Sakaaran vessel!"

Dropping all pretense of his charade, the Colonel exploded to his feet to lean over Pepper's desk. "You're being unfair! That ship's technology can see us into a new age! Asgardian tech could do the same!"

"You will advance when you advance. I will not have this discussion again. Heimdall is aware of your treachery. Loki has strengthened his wards. Be advised any future drones or insurgent devices will be met with hostility. Those, Colonel, you will not be getting back in one piece. Should you send men to our soil without express permission directly from me," Thor leaned forward to mimic the man's stance, "I will consider it an act of war."

"You would go against America? Against the Avengers!" Williams snarled.

"Who said we'd stand with America?" Steve challenged.

The declaration set the Colonel on his heels. "What?"

"The Avengers may make their home here, but we are not owned or managed by America's government. You tried that once. It didn't work out so well," Steve murmured.

"And as Thor _is_ an official member of the Avengers, we as his team would be honour bound to help if his people came under attack," Stark smiled. "Also, I've informed the UN, who was quite in agreement with Thor's decision _not_ to dissect the Sakaaran tugboat, of a breach in ethics by one of its nations. I haven't told them _which_ nation, but I could call them back if you'd like?"

"You'll pay for this, Stark," Williams growled, storming for the door.

"No, I won't, but you will if you don't stay out of New Asgard's air space. Oh, and Colonel?" Tony smiled when the men stopped in the doorway. "Corporal Balfour is not welcome in my tower."

The dirty blonde's dark eyes widened in shock. "But… I don't even know you."

Tony's smile turned sharp. "But I know you. Get out."

Matching scowls darkened their faces before the Colonel once again began storming out. 

As a group, they waited until he and Balfour got on the elevator before speaking.

"Was that wise?" Steve asked Stark. 

"I'm sorry," Tony muttered, holding up his hand. He leaned back in his chair, tilted his head, and smirked at Thor's backside. "I'm far too distracted by the scantily clad woman on the cover of the book in Thor's back pocket to answer any questions. You got a kink there, big boy, you wanna share with the class?"

Thor sighed. "Why does everyone seek to tease me about them? They are a pleasant and occasionally erotic read I find most enlightening. Natalia said they are a glimpse into the mind of a woman. I find she was not wrong. Lady Fallon and I have been exchanging books for the past week, trying to one-up the other when it comes to outlandish art."

both men stared at him. "You have?" Stark finally asked.

"We have shared her lunch hour for a week now. She is much more comfortable with me because of our common interest," Thor smiled fondly in memory.

"Good for you, Thor," Steve grinned proudly.

Stark plucked the book from his pocket. "Pep likes these things."

"She does?" Steve asked.

"Where do you think I acquired that one from?" Thor smirked.

 


End file.
